Vincit Qui Patitur
by O'pish
Summary: A la maison, la vie était très dure, c'est pourquoi Alec avait décidé qu'il devait s'en aller. Tant pis pour la force et le courage; tant pis pour la famille et le lycée. Tant pis pour ce qu'il laissait derrière; le plus dur était de savoir que même s'il avait essayé, personne n'aurait jamais compris, mais au fond, c'était très bien ainsi. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait aucune importance.
1. Chapter 1

Alec marchait et marchait et marchait.

Cette nuit-là, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il le savait lorsqu'il était parti, qu'il faisait froid et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Qu'on le retrouverait sans doute trépassé sous un pont, assassiné, détroussé, voire nu comme un ver.

Il avait toutefois décidé de tenter sa chance rien qu'une. Unique. Ultime. Dernière. Fois.

Ses cheveux, qu'il coupait lui-même -très mal-, étaient protégés par un béret noir, un béret de fille, qui ne lui appartenait pas. Mais sa propriétaire légitime ne lui en voudrait sans doute pas d'avoir emprunté une relique qu'elle ne portait jamais et, de toute façon, un béret de fille, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

Bien que résistant, Alec avait toujours été un peu frileux et jamais il n'avait autant déploré l'état de ses habits. Son manteau, noir, miteux, ne se fermait plus depuis belle lurette et son T-shirt d'un marron fané avait connu des jours meilleurs. Son accoutrement devait lui donner l'air d'un sans abri et il en était un, à la différence que c'était de sa volonté propre.

Mais il marchait. Ses bottines -qui dans leurs jeunes années avaient dû sembler vintage mais qui étaient à présent juste en piteux état-, que sa petite sœur lui avait dégoté il une éternité plus tôt chez un marchand de fripes, auraient donné des haut-le-cœur à n'importe quel styliste. Elles n'étaient même pas identiques : la droite possédait des lanières informes et et un trou mystérieux dont la gauche avait été épargnée. Il les adorait. Et il n'avait jamais adoré aucun vêtement.

Les rues n'étaient pas vides, non. Elles étaient même pleines de vie. On ne peut pas attendre autre chose de New York, l'une des plus grandes et plus célèbres villes du monde. Intérieurement, Alec pria très fort pour pouvoir quitter ce lieu le plus tôt possible. A jamais.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de presque une heure de marche -car notre protagoniste ne désirait en aucune façon dilapider sa précieuse monnaie en transports- qu'il passa le seuil d'un restaurant qui n'avait rien des palaces huppés que ses parents aimaient fréquenter et dans lesquels lui-même n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis qu'il était en âge d'en décider ainsi.

L'endroit était accueillant -du moins, selon ses critères. Alec, adolescent timide, n'était pas à l'aise à moins de se trouver là où il était sûr de ne pas être vu. C'est pourquoi il ignora les tabourets devant le bar ainsi que les tables soigneusement dressées au centre de la salle pour se diriger vers un coin dans lequel sa solitude l'attendait, accompagnée d'un menu posé sur une nappe encore sale.

Il prêta à peine attention au serveur, venu débarrasser les ordures que les clients précédents avaient laissé et ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir envie, car ce dernier était, en effet, un beau garçon blond dont les iris dépareillées flottaient négligemment sur son entourage, comme ennuyées. Son insigne indiquait qu'il répondait au doux nom de Mark.

Mais Alec n'était pas là pour séduire aurait-il voulu essayer, il n'aurait guère su s'y prendre. Jace, en revanche, était doué. Il avait l'art et la manière de baratiner son monde, glissant aux filles de leur lycée des mots tendres, flatteurs, mais vides. C'est qu'il était beau, Jace, terriblement beau et terriblement conscient de sa propre beauté. Jamais Alec ne s'était lassé d'observer les reflets du soleil miroitant sur sa crinière couleur de blé comme sur un océan splendide mais indomptable, son regard aussi fascinant et insondable que les abîmes profondes. Et ce sourire ravageur qui avait brisé bien des cœurs... Dont le sien.

Oui, pas de doute, Jace allait vraiment lui manquer. Et pas seulement pour ses jolis yeux tout deux avaient grandi comme des frères, été élevés de la même manière et passé toute leur enfance ensemble. Si Alec avait un allié, c'était lui. C'était une promesse tacite entre eux, une certitude, un serment : _je suis là pour toi et tu es là pour moi._

Il aimait Isabelle, sa virevoltante et fougueuse cadette, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Sans elle, il était seul.

Sans Jace, il était perdu.

Embourbé dans une froide brume de souvenirs, il commanda d'un air absent le plat le moins cher du menu et patienta tranquillement le temps qu'on lui apporte sa soupe.

Alec avait pris un cahier avec lui : un seul. Il n'avait pas la force de se trimbaler une bibliothèque, alors il avait bien dû choisir.

Et ça n'avait pas été bien difficile ses étagères contenaient une infinité de romans qu'il adorait, mais son choix lui avait alors paru douloureusement évident.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux garder près du cœur quand tu seras très, très loin de chez toi ?

Le béret d'Isabelle, celui dont elle ne remarquerait même pas l'absence. Un mot ancré dans sa chair, noir sur blanc dans une sublime calligraphie, identique à celui de Jace, son ami, son frère. Et enfin, cet épais journal qui contenait les pensées les plus intimes de son ami le plus intime, Max, qui ne saurait jamais pourquoi son grand frère avait décidé qu'il serait mieux sans eux. Adossé à sa chaise, ses longues jambes étendues sous sa petite table, Alec contemplait tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui avec soin, affection, son cœur perdu là où lui ne pourrait jamais revenir. Et lui seul savait pourquoi.

Un jour, Jace lui avait dit qu'entre frères, il y'avait des choses qui devaient être dites. La même année, Alec lui avait avoué être homosexuel.

Il ferma les yeux à ce souvenir. Tout s'était très bien passé ce jour-là mais, entre frères, il y'avait aussi des choses qui devaient demeurer dans le secret du cœur. Ainsi il se trouvait là, deux ans plus tard, à fuir un endroit qu'il avait appris à aimer au fil des rires et des larmes, des blessures qu'il croyait fermées alors qu'elles commençaient tout juste à saigner. Car il fuyait encore, comme il avait tenté de le faire auparavant, pour une raison qu'il croyait bonne sans tout à fait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Lorsqu'il les descella, ce fut pour déverrouiller son téléphone, qui lui indiquait la réception d'un message.

 **T'es où ?**

Bien que ce contact ne soit pas enregistré sur son portable, Alec n'avait doute quant à l'identité de l'expéditeur. Rix445.

Un pseudo, bien sûr celui d'un type de vingt-deux ans. Et pour lui, Alec était juste Blizarre, un adolescent qui avait besoin de lui. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Alors il répondit :

 **A l'endroit prévu, au fond, à droite.**

Et tandis que le beau serveur de quelques instants plus tôt apparaissait de nouveau et déposait couteau et fourchette de part et d'autre de son client, celui-ci aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'en l'occurrence c'était surtout d'une cuillère dont il avait besoin. Toutefois Mark semblait tellement sûr de lui -ses gestes vifs et gracieux, son regard intelligent mais un peu lointain ne trahissant guère le moindre doute, l'air d'Isabelle les jours ou elle se sentait gastronomiquement inspirée- qu'Alec n'osa pas vraiment émettre le moindre commentaire. Certaines personnes sont susceptibles et d'autres -comme Alec ici présent- préféraient se terrer au fond de leur chaise plutôt que de risquer d'abîmer leur égo, se disant pour se sentir moins bêtes que, de toute façon, boire sa soupe directement, c'était très bon aussi.

Vu de l'extérieur, il devait avoir l'air maussade. Avec ses vêtements tout rapiécés et sa mèche qui lui couvrait le front. « C'est dommage, disait Aline. Un si beau garçon. » Et puis Jace répondait: « je ne puis concevoir de beauté sans un minimum de mélancolie », citant sans doute un poète célèbre et dont personne ne se souciait. Sauf Alec, parce qu'il se souciait de tout ce qui, aux yeux de Jace, aurait jamais pu revêtir de l'importance. Certes pathétique, mais contrôlable ? Certainement pas.

 _Au moins_ , se consola-t-il, _c'est fini. Je ne l'aime plus. Parce que je l'ai tellement aimé._

Avez-vous déjà lu Roméo et Juliette ? Et connaissez-vous cette célèbre citation qui affirme que plus la passion est violente, plus vite et plus facilement elle se consume ?

Alec n'avait jamais lu Roméo et Juliette, mais Max, si et tandis qu'il malmenait rudement ses pauvres méninges à essayer de se remémorer les mots exacts, le ton que son frère avait employé lorsqu'il la lui avait récitée, tandis qu'il tentait de graver dans son esprit le son de sa voix et que celle-ci, par une perverse cruauté du sort, lui échappait comme du sable entre les doigts, pendant ce laps de temps, un jeune homme plus court que notre protagoniste, plus large, plus blond et tout aussi perdu s'approcha de sa table et s'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

« -Blizzard ? Fit-il de sa voix étrange.

Sa voix contenait une espèce de gentillesse, sa bouche riait et ses yeux verts l'étaient davantage que toute la jalousie du monde. Où qu'il ait vécu, Rix445 avait été heureux. Aimé, sans doute. Et puis un jour, ça n'allait plus l'aiguille tournait dans le mauvais sens, ses sens s' aiguillaient vers d'autres horizons, ou peu importe les mots que vous désirez employer. _Les mots ne sont que des mots et les gens deviennent transparents quand la mort survient_ , se rappela Alec, _la réponse est en soi._

Encore une de ces citations de Max. Alec devenait un vrai dictionnaire littéraire à les apprendre toutes par cœur.

-C'est moi, répondit-il à Rix445.

Les traits du garçon se détendirent, fleurirent et s'épanouirent en un grand sourire l'espace d'un instant, ses iris semblèrent hors du temps, hors de l'espace, figées dans une expression de joie intense. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut la voix de sa mère que Alec entendit elle lui chantait une berceuse : _Green will mend our broken hearts..._

 _Ca suffit_ , s'admonesta-t-il. _Plus de souvenirs._

 _-_ Wow _,_ fit Rix445. Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça. Je veux dire, je pensais que tu étais plus... petit.

Typique. Beaucoup de gens pensent que quand on est une crevette à l'intérieur, ça se répercute sur l'apparence physique.

-... Ben non, répondit Alec. C'est moi.

Vous l'aurez deviné, les réponses brillantes et hautes en couleur n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé.

-Donc, reprit son interlocuteur après un silence vide, je pense qu'on devrait éclaircir certains points.

-Tu n'es pas un criminel en cavale, j'espère ? S'empressa de demander le brun, soudain pris d'un doute.

Rix445 sourit.

-Nan. Pas encore.

-Alors ça va. Dis ce que tu veux, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

-Très bien, répondit l'autre et il y'avait un on ne sait quoi, dans son ton et dans chacun de ses gestes, qui fit qu'Alec eut confiance en lui mais c'était plus probablement parce qu'ils avaient un marché et que chacun dépendait de l'autre.

Alors il commença une histoire qui serait à la fois très longue et très courte.

Voyez, quand on raconte une histoire, bien qu'on cite les faits les plus importants, il arrive souvent qu'on omette ce qui nous tient vraiment à cœur car ce ne sont pas les faits qui nous amènent là où nous sommes, mais ce qui se passe dans les méandres de nos esprits confus et désarmés. Ce qui se passe en profondeur, ce qu'on ne voit pas, ce que personne d'autre que nous ne verra jamais et que personne ne comprendra jamais vraiment.

-En fait, reprit le blond, dont les cheveux étaient illuminés par le halo chaleureux d'une lanterne accrochée au mur, un halo d'un jaune furieux, je suis comme qui dirait schizophrène.

Et c'est ainsi que l'histoire commença.

Alec se sentit perdre contact avec la réalité tandis que, lentement, centimètre par centimètre, il s'immergeait dans l'âme d'un autre.

C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait connu qu'une fois un sentiment si pourvu d'humanité et de confiance réciproque que son cœur ne put que s'emplir de tendresse à la vue du jeune homme aux traits à la fois juvéniles et marqués par une fatigue précoce.

Ce garçon qui n'était pas tout à fait un homme, mais assez grand tout de même pour prendre une décision que d'autres regretteraient à sa place.

Alec non plus n'était pas un homme, ou alors il n'aurait pas fui.

 _«Peut-être que grandir, c'est décevoir les gens qui nous aiment._ »

Grandir, c'était s'accepter, s'assumer, même, se connaître et se découvrir un peu plus chaque jour. Et parfois, ce que l'on découvre est trop sombre pour nos proches, trop différent de la personne qu'ils croyaient connaître et avaient appris à aimer.

Aucun des deux garçons n'étaient prêts pour ce que cela pouvait signifier.

La perte.

Le triomphe aussi, peut-être, en un sens.

Mais c'est plus facile de fuir, et ce n'est pas toujours la mauvaise décision.

Parfois, il faut s'éloigner de ce qui nous fait du mal.

Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'Alec raisonnait.

Ainsi, il apprit que son interlocuteur s'appelait Jonathan Christopher-il faillit éclater de rire à l'ironie de la chose- Morgenstern.

«- Mon autre moi, racontait-il, prend parfois le dessus. Et je ressens des choses... que je ne devrais pas ressentir. Par pour ma petite sœur.

Il avait soudain baissé les yeux, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'être encore digne de croiser le regard de quelqu'un.

Alec, à ce moment précis, se vit tant en lui, qu'il ne put se retenir davantage.

Il sourit, d'un sourire cassé, pas dramatique mais ce simple geste lui demanda tant efforts qu'il se demanda s'il était vraiment fait pour ça. Et il lâcha simplement, d'un ton blanc, non, transparent, le ton de la vérité :

« -J'ai été amoureux de mon frère.

Deux billes vertes se relevèrent brutalement vers lui ce fut une agressive explosion d'émotions -incrédulité, pitié, soulagement- puis, d'un coup, comme ça, la transparence du moment fut rompue, emplie par un éclat de rire qu'Alec ne tarda pas à imiter.

Il lui sembla qu'il venait seulement de comprendre l'expression « briser la glace ».

C'était un rire bizarre, triste et justement si honnête, si authentique. Il existait entre cet instant et le précédent la même différence qu'il y'a entre regarder une personne à travers une vitre et l'avoir à portée de main, de cœur.

Il se remémora une conversation avec son petit frère, qui était tombé amoureux pour la première fois un an plus tôt.

« -Tu ne comprends pas, Alec... T'as jamais ressenti ça.

Ce dernier avait haussé les sourcils à l'entente de cette phrase qu'il considérait comme hautement erronnée. Il avait déjà ressenti de l'amour -et avait longtemps prié pour que cela s'arrête.

-Ah oui ? Tu crois ?

Max avait lâché un petit rire.

-J'en suis sûr. Peut-être que tu crois être amoureux, mais je l'aurais remarqué. L'amour, ça change les gens. Mia m'a changé, moi, avait-il ajouté avec un regard transi.

Oui, avait songé Alec, Max avait bien changé. Il semblait plus heureux.

Plus tard, lorsque Max lui avait passé son journal intime, il avait lu :

« Il y'a toujours un truc chez les gens, une part d'eux que personne ne peut atteindre.

Comme une barrière de glace qui nous empêche, même à nous, de savoir ce qu'il y'a derrière, de _ressentir_ ce qui se cache derrière.

Mia a abattu la barrière.

Elle a brisé la glace.  
Et, je ne sais pas, je me sens différent. Plus... vrai. Plus moi.

Elle m'a rendu entier. »

Max était si jeune, et il semblait comprendre tant de choses qui laissaient Alec dans l'ombre de son ignorance.

Max, réalisait-il, était davantage un homme que lui.

Peut-être Alec était-il à présent un peu amoureux de Jonathan.

Peut-être tombe-t-on amoureux des milliers de fois durant notre vie, sans forcément nous en apercevoir.

-Bon ben, reprit le blond entre deux gloussements peu charismatiques qui le rendirent encore plus cher à l'âme de Alec, on dirait qu'on s'est bien trouvés.

Se trouver.

Curieux choix de mots.

Se heurter, se bousculer, s'écraser l'un à l'autre eurent été plus appropriés.

Et Jonathan eut un petit sourire -il semblait en posséder toute une panoplie- qui découvrit quelque peu ses belles dents blanches.

-Alors, ajouta-t-il, et son ton à présent, mesdames et messieurs, était sérieux.

Voilà.

Maintenant, on ne plaisante plus.

( « On plaisante toujours », disait Max, et ses yeux brillaient. )

-Tu prendra soins d'eux, hein ?

L'expression solennelle de Alec répondit à sa place.

-Evidemment. Je t'enverrai un e-mail par semaine, comme convenu.

Le _si tu fais de même_ était tacite.

-Cool. Ecoute, Alec. Je t'aime bien, on est là que depuis deux minutes et on ne se parle que par message mais je te fais confiance.

Alec se surpris pendant un instant de pure folie à se demander s'il pourrait jamais lui plaire.

Stupide, vraiment, comme on peut encore désirer quelque chose d'aussi trivial lorsque les enjeux sont si importants, la situation si singulière.

Jonathan n'était pas plus attiré par lui que Jace.

Et c'était sans doute très bien comme ça.

Ils n'étaient que deux personnes qui se connaissaient d'une manière tordue, malsaine, qui avaient partagé leurs pires secrets sans savoir des choses simples comme leurs couleurs préférées respectives.

On a tendance a penser que les secrets d'une personne, c'est le plus important chez elle.

Ça ne l'est pas.

Et pourtant leur relation était belle et bien là, invisible mais immuable, obscure et lumineuse, car chacun connaissait la part la plus sombre de l'être qui se tenait devant lui. C'était un refuge, cette certitude qu'une personne nous acceptait pour des choses que l'on n'acceptait pas soi-même.

Pire pour des choses qu'elle n'accepterait pas chez elle-même.

Ils se quittèrent, près d'une heure plus tard, sur une note un peu discordante. On aurait cru qu'ils étaient deux condamnés à mort échappés de prison pour retomber dans un nouvel Enfer.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec marchait à nouveau, les yeux tournés vers l'avant, le regard vers l'arrière. Se remémorant ses moments de faiblesse, comme chaque fois que la solitude l'accablait.

Non, ce n'était pas le genre de solitude à vous faire suffoquer et supplier que l'on vous vienne en aide, qu'on vous parle, qu'on vous touche, qu'on vous regarde, qu'on vous prouve que vous êtes bien vivant.

C'était plutôt un cruel murmure de découragement. Cruel, mais, me direz-vous, la solitude est toujours cruelle. Sauf que celle-ci s'exprimait avec le dur accent d'une réalité dont il prenait seulement conscience, à présent que plus personne ne l'attendait nulle part.

Alors son esprit perfide s'amusa à assembler des fragments de couleurs, de bruits, de sensations qui le ramenèrent trois mois plus tôt, sur le parking d'un hôtel miteux dans lequel il était quasiment sûr de ne pas être retrouvé.

Sa famille le croyait prenant du bon temps chez un ami, mais le voici qui mourait sur le bitume froid et indifférent.

Il est dur de décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt, le déluge de sensations qui s'était abattu sur son pauvre cerveau, le lourd poison qui s'était infiltré, non pas uniquement dans ses veines, mais partout, dans ses poumons, dans sa bouche, dans ses oreilles, lui interdisant de parler, d'entendre, de respirer.

Si son cœur avait été une étoile, il en aurait été au stade ultime de supernova, lorsque la matière s'effondre sur elle-même dans un fracas parfaitement silencieux, inentendu de tous. L'astre s'écroule, rebondit, explose. C'est époustouflant, c'est immonde. Le monde brille une dernière fois et puis se voile.

Il battait à peine, son cœur. Alec ne comprenait décidément pas les poètes. Comment de cette sensation de fin du monde pouvait-ils construire des vers ?

Mais cela, ça avait sans doute davantage à voir avec le fait que lui n'était pas un artiste. Il ne savait pas élever la beauté au milieu des décombres de ce qui pourrait, aurait pu être mais ne serait jamais. Il avait enterré vivant ses espoirs et ses rêves et n'avait nulle envie de leur offrir un nouveau souffle de vie.

Il était bien trop fatigué pour cela.

Alors, comme Alec n'étais pas un artiste, ce n'est pas à ses pinceaux qu'il porta la main, ni autour d'un archet qu'il enroula ses doigts pâles. Il les posa plutôt sur une bouteille de whiskey bon marché auquel il avait pris la liberté de mélanger une certaine quantité de codéïne. C'est tellement facile de mourir, pas vrai ?

Faux.

Mourir n'avait pas été une décision facile pour lui à vrai dire, sur le moment, cela avait moins eu l'air d'une décision que d'une bouffée d'air frais au milieu d'une fournaise. Un chemin qui le ménerait hors de cet Enfer terrestre. Peut-être était-ce lâche, sans doute était-ce égoïste, mais facile ? Certes non.

Vivre, ou mourir, de deux maux, Alec choisissait le moindre.

Entre deux gorgée de sa bienheureuse liqueur, ses pensées flottaient au-dessus de tout sans se fixer sur quoi que ce soit. Il lui semblait qu'il se sentait bien. Ravi, même. Fou de bonheur et de contentement, allongé là entre des dizaines de vieilles caisses rouges, noires, blanches, grises qui avaient sans doute connu des jours meilleurs. Il y'avait vachement pire comme dernière demeure, hein ?

Hein ?

Il eut beau essayer de se convaincre, rien n'y faisait.

Il serait mensonger de dire qu'Alec ressentait autre chose qu'un isolement dévorant. Le désespoir, la colère, la tristesse, le regret, les démons se mêlèrent pour ne plus former qu'un seul visage, une seule pensée, un dernier souffle de bon vieux pessimisme: _je vais mourir seul._

Oh, Alec. On meurt tous seul.

Il serait faux de prétendre qu'il n'était pas accablé par une sensation de gâchis dont la substance écœurante lui collait aux os et l'empêchait de se mouvoir qu'il n'aurait pas donné n'importe quoi pour une deuxième chance, qu'il n'était pas désolé, déçu, furieux et qu'il ne voulait pas, n'avait jamais prévu de parvenir à un point où il était pris d'une telle haine, d'une telle répulsion envers celui qu'il était devenu, qu'il préférait en finir plutôt que d'imposer son existence au monde.

L'histoire connaît une fin qui, à ce jour, lui inspire des sentiments partagés ; comme vous l'aurez deviné, mes amis, il est toujours vivant.

En effet, toute cette toxine absorbée fut à peine suffisante pour le faire planer comme il n'avait jamais plané et lui donner une migraine qui aurait presque pu l'achever à elle seule.

Le lendemain, épuisé par un sommeil qui avait échoué à le retaper, par sa tentative de suicide ratée et par la perspective d'une réunion de famille riche en mensonges sur ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il passa la matinée allongé dans un état second sur un pauvre matelas terrassé par des années de négligence, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, jusqu'à ce que les paroles de la chanson qu'il écoutait en boucle cessent d'avoir un sens et qu'il ait la sensation d'avoir tout à fait cessé d'exister.

Isabelle avait dit un jour qu'il avait des goûts trop éclectiques et insondables en matière de musique. Pour une raison obscure, elle qui le connaissait si bien ne parvenait jamais à savoir à l'avance si son grand frère aimerait telle ou telle chanson.

«Mes frères et sœurs sont tellement sélectifs et incroyablement chiants dès qu'il s'agit de choisir ce qu'on écoute dans la voiture que j'ai décidé de réaliser une courte liste prenant en compte leurs critères principaux en matière de musique.

Au cours des dernières semaines, j'ai donc procédé à un récurage minutieux des profondeurs les plus déprimantes et sublimes de Youtube et sélectionnés quelques groupes dont j'ai gravé des chansons sur notre Super CD Pour Tous.

My Chemical Romance, Pink Floyd, Charles Aznavour et Cie qui se partagent l'espace avec Mozart, Ravel et Rachmaninov, eux-même écrasés sous le poids des chansons des Beatles, d'Ed Sheeran et de Supertramp, je trouve ça vachement beau d'une manière unique et immuable. Et Queen nous rassemble sur ce groupe, au moins, tout le monde est d'accord. »

C'était l'une des premières pages du tout premier journal de Max.

Journal, qui gisait, brun et mystérieux sous sa lourde couverture d'une sobriété indécente, dans la sécurité de sa petite valise noire, qui renfermait entre autres le reste de ses habits noirs, une paire d'écouteurs noirs de rechange, une tablette de chocolat noir -qui s'est toujours révélé un excellent remède au cafard, ou tout du moins un met délicieux, ainsi que le reste de son attirail, qui ne comprenait hélas ni son arc ni ses flèches qu'il s'était vu contraint de laisser derrière ; cette pensée l'attrista.

Alec tentait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction des regards désapprobateurs que lui lançait une mère de famille et se mit à l'ignorer tout à fait lorsqu'elle éloigna ses enfants de lui sans qu'il parvienne à saisir pourquoi. Pour autant qu'il sache, il n'avait pas l'air bien louche.

Puis le jeune homme se rappela qu'il empestait l'alcool à plein nez, chose qui, socialement parlant, ne devait pas jouer en sa faveur.

Toujours immergé sous la lourde surface d'un monde meilleur et imaginaire, Romeo and Juliet des Dire straits résonnait à ses oreilles tandis qu'il pensait à l'amour. L'amour. Ce terme galvaudé, qu'hommes et femmes traitaient avec si peu de précaution, se figurant que c'était un tronc massif ne souffrant ni flammes ni tempêtes, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un pauvre nourrisson qu'on négligeait, qu'on malmenait et qu'on ne cajolait que trop rarement.

Puis il pensa au soin avec lequel il avait entretenu la braise de sa propre passion, son amour interdit, son amour malsain, son amour pur, son amour sincère et infini. Qui s'était non pas consumé à force d'usage, comme l'auraient suggéré certains, mais plutôt transformé, à mesure que ses espoirs s'amenuisaient.

La violente étreinte du désir, cet intense sentiment de besoin s'était calmé, métamorphosé en une mer douce et limpide de sourires, de regards, de « Salut, bonne nuit » et de conversations stupides qui avaient égayé ses jours et assombri ses nuits, pendant lesquelles la cruauté de ce sort l'accablait.

Puis -quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?- ce fut l'abrupte effacement, soudain, incompréhensible, de toute sensation romantique -plus de cœur qui bat à la vue de l'éclat d'une peau, plus d'âme qui s'illumine à un banal effleurement de main. Cela signifiait-il la fin de l'amour ?

Alec l'espérait, à défaut d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Son amour était fort, mais différent. Meilleur, car moins douloureux, il lui laissait néanmoins un arrière-goût de rêve calciné et une estime de soi moins impressionnante qu'elle n'aurait du chez un grand garçon profondément aimé par ceux qui, l'ayant connu, avait vu en lui davantage qu'il pensait posséder.

Chaque fois que le hasard amenait une vague connaissance à le décrire, les mêmes termes étaient employés, encore et encore. Grincheux, pas méchant, rébarbatif, raisonnable, recroquevillé sur lui-même, poli, peu amène, gentil. En gros, « c'est un bon garçon », maintenant, peut-on parler de Jace et de son incommensurable charisme, s'il vous plaît ?

Non que cela soit pour lui déplaire, bien sûr.

Je pourrais narrer le long et épuisant voyage qui conduisit notre protagoniste jusqu'à la gare de Los Angeles, trajet seulement interrompu par un arrêt sur Chicago, sans qu'il aie pris la peine de lever les yeux vers ses musées et monuments. Je pourrais également décrire les paysages époustouflant qui défilèrent derrière les vitres plus ou moins immaculées, tandis qu'il gardait la tête et le cœur résolument tournés vers le sol, davantage par épuisement que par désintérêt.

Mais cela ne présenterait pas grand intérêt pour notre histoire et bien des merveilles devaient encore l'attendre dans cette nouvelle ville, qui accueillerait ses nouveaux espoirs sitôt que la fatigue écrasante qui refusait de céder même après les assauts du sommeil aurait mis les voiles.

Pour l'heure, tous ses sens s'orientaient vers un seul et même désir : celui de gagner l'hôtel qui avait déjà été réservé et, si son corps le permettait, de recouvrer suffisamment d'aplomb pour lever les yeux et avancer.

Oh, nul doute qu'on avait signalé sa disparition, après trois interminables journées mais pas de panique ! Sa carte d'identité, qui par ailleurs le présentait sous le patronyme rafraîchissant de Jacob Cooper, remédiait tout à fait à ce petit embarras.

Alec n'était pas exactement enthousiasmé par le choix inspiré de Jonathan -qui avait conçu cette carte des plus convaincantes-, mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un ennui temporaire qui lui permettrait de demeurer ainsi caché jusqu'à son dix-huitième anniversaire.

Son nouveau gîte n'était ni très grand ni très luxueux ; tout le caractère de l'établissement résidait en la brusquerie amicale de ses hôtes, les longues étagères qui tapissaient les murs de l'étroite réception, le charme obsolète de l'impression d'usure et de vieilli qui persistait dans chaque recoin. L'ensemble tout entier criait : familiarité, un concept qu'Alec se prenait à chérir.

La seule constante de ce gentil tableau était les livres, qui semblaient provenir d'une dimension parallèle et qui avaient colonisé chaque coin et recoin de la demeure, apparaissant à tous les endroits possibles et impossibles tels des enfants malicieux.

A voir les lourds volumes qui avaient élu domicile sur les fauteuils, les tables et même le siège des toilettes, Alec se prit à leur concevoir une vie et une conscience propre et vint même à les considérer comme des individus : ici, Orgueil et Préjugés prenait son café là, la collection complète des Harry Potter se réchauffait près de l'âtre où s'excitaient des braises orangées, sautillant comme des feufollets.

Et à penser qu'il fût plus enchanté, en cet instant, par la persistante odeur de bois et de poussière qu'il apprendrait à associer à ce lieu que par les hautes tours de verres qui n'existaient que pour qu'on les voie, certains, peut-être, croiront avoir affaire à un fou.

Et pourtant.

Alec n'était pas le genre de garçon à aimer rester chez soi alors qu'il y'avait tant à faire, à l'extérieur. Tir à l'arc, course à pied, visites de musées et à peu près n'importe quel activité de plein air n'impliquant ni danse, ni musique auto-tunée ni sexe pouvait trouver grâce à ses yeux. Il en venait à présent à se demander si ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il n'avait que rarement posé les pieds dans un endroit pareil.

Mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait être comparé à la douce plénitude -sensation éphémère, légère comme un battement d'ailes de papillon- qui l'envahit et vida son esprit des pernicieuses créatures qui l'habitaient pour enfin donner libre cours à un sommeil réparateur, lorsqu'enfin il posa sa tête sur son oreiller.

Il aurait voulu davantage de ces moments où il se sentait paisible dans sa solitude, plutôt que l'inverse.

Le lendemain, un soleil extatique baignait la ville dans ses vénérables rayons. C'était un bon jour pour trouver ses marques et se refaire une vie.

En se levant, Alec se sentait d'une vigueur extraordinaire ; il était prêt à gravir des montagnes et même à affronter des dragons. Malheureusement pour lui, Los Angeles était en pénurie de gigantesques lézards volants, ainsi ses admirables capacités ne seraient pas mises à l'épreuve en ce beau matin d'Avril. Le reste de la journée s'étendait à ses pieds, plein de promesses.

Et c'est dans ce magnifique état d'esprit qu'après une douche délicieuse, le jeune homme enfila une de ses tenues dont il possédait d'infinis exemplaires identiques, ses bottines bien-aimées et partit découvrir la seconde ville la plus peuplée des Etats-Unis, guidé par une appréhension à peine perceptible, telle de la gaze sur sa peau.

Alors qu'il quittait sa chambre de son grand pas, tête courbée par habitude, épaules voûtées mais son regard clair et honnête éclairé comme une lampe par une impatience électrisante, une jeune fille -Emma, à en croire son badge- l'interpella d'une voix forte, une voix écrasante :

« -Hey ! Vous ne petit-déjeunez pas ?

Il se tourna pour lui faire face ; bien que la jeune fille ne soit pas petite, Alec la dépassait de presque une tête; du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, il observa rapidement ce bout de femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui se tenait face à lui.

Confus, Alec planta ses yeux dans les siens, qu'elle avait très bruns ; cette couleur n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa cadette et sa cuisine calamiteuse.

-Si, je veux bien, mais j'ignorais qu'il y'avait une cafétéria ici.

-Oh, il suffisait de demander, attendez, je vous montre le chemin.

C'était étrange d'être vouvoyé par une personne qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais Alec ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et la suivit tandis qu'elle se détournait sans autre forme de cérémonie.

La cantine se trouvait derrière une porte dont l'existence n'était indiquée que par une légère excroissance du mur. Une légère poussée et, hop ! Alec découvrit un tout nouveau monde.

Tout d'abord, ses iris furent assaillis de toutes parts par une explosion de formes et de couleurs. Quelques clients circulaient entre les petites tables rondes disséminées dans un joyeux bazar.

Et là, derrière ce banal spectacle de mouvement perpétuel, une nouvelle vision d'extase l'attendait, car les murs de cette salle, mesdames et messieurs, accueillaient les plus belles images, les plus belles nuances au monde, et l'exagération est minime.

Alec se fraya adroitement un passage jusqu'au self, où s'étalaient des milliards de petites assiettes magiques, qui lui semblèrent plus belles que des étoiles, tant son estomac était vide.

-C'est Julian qui s'occupe de la cuisine, l'informa Emma d'une voix rieuse, amoureuse, le prenant au dépourvu, alors ce sont ses pieds qu'il faudra embrasser.

Elle désignait ce disant un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué; ce n'était guère étonnant car celui-ci semblait se fondre dans l'amas de personnages et de paysages qui ornaient chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. En équilibre sur une échelle de métal, on ne distinguait de lui qu'une silhouette longiligne couronnée d'une masse de mèches brunes, tandis qu'il peignait, et peignait, et peignait.

Et Alec n'avait pas envie d'embrasser les pieds de qui que ce soit, aussi se contenta-t-il de sourire poliment et entreprit de se servir en tâchant de modérer son enthousiasme.

-Vous avez de la chance, vous savez, ajouta la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Alec s'asseyant non loin de là.

-Eh bien... Elle désigna du doigt une lourde estrade en bois clair occupant tout le fond de la salle, si vous avez une heure à tuer, un ami de la maison a eu l'extrême amabilité de se déplacer jusqu'à notre petit hôtel. Il a un spectacle de prévu ici-même et il ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles reprit d'un air important:

-C'est un magicien très talentueux, et il vient de loin, vous savez.

Voyant l'air intéressé de son client, elle s'empressa de lui fourrer en main un prospectus d'un jaune éclatant.

Suivant une date et un horaire, ce dernier indiquait :

 **Ne ratez pas la chance de voir**

 **Magnus le Magnifique**

 **qui aura le plaisir de vous présenter**

 **quelques-uns de ses plus beaux tours**


	3. Chapter 3

A la lecture de ce petit bout de papier, Alec sentit l'excitation lui dévorer l'estomac ; l'espace d'un instant, ses lèvres semblèrent se dénouer et rebondirent des deux côtés de sa figure en un franc sourire, réaction incontrôlable à la simple entente du mot « magicien ». Ai-je réellement besoin d'expliquer cela, à vous, humains comme moi ? Ai-je besoin de discourir sur la beauté inexplicable du mystère, l'exaltante incompréhension d'un phénomène d'impression ?

Ai-je besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi, dans nos jeunes années, nous levons les yeux vers l'infini, désirant des réponses, mais ravi de ne pas les avoir ?

Ai-je besoin de vous expliquer, enfin, pourquoi nous, qui avons des vies, des rêves et des amoures, sommes toujours en quête d'une étincelle qui puisse nous émerveiller au-delà de toute mesure même lorsque nous pensons avoir tout vu ?

Puis le moment passa, ce délicieux moment qu'apporte la perspective du bonheur, et alors la joie retomba, ou plutôt se brisa comme un élastique qui lâche sans prévenir.

Car voyez-vous, la joie ne durait jamais longtemps, dans ce cœur solitaire, et souvent la beauté des jours semblait se flétrir sous le bleu de son regard. Voilà les réponses qu'il aurait voulu qu'on lui tende : sachant l'esprit humain torve et trompeur, ce n'était pas tâche facile de démêler le vrai du faux, le laid du beau, le bien du mal. Souvent il se demandait s'il y'avait réellement une réponse à ces questions et si oui, si elle importait vraiment.

Un jour lointain, Max avait qualifié l'espèce humaine d' »inutilement tragique ».

Alec ignorait quoi en penser ; qualifier l'orage qui sévissait en lui d' "inutile" ne rimait à rien. Ce que les gens comprennent rarement, c'est qu'on ne choisit pas toujours d'être malheureux, et voici pour le démontrer cet adolescent, assemblage plus ou moins fonctionnel d'os et d'organes multiples, qui peinait à entretenir son courage déclinant entre deux effondrements inexplicables de sa volonté auparavant inflexible.

Et cette phrase, la plus dévastante de toutes, qu'il ne cessait de se répéter, mantra impitoyable.

 _« Je n'ai pas toujours été comme_ ça. »

Des livres lui revinrent à l'esprit, comme souvent dans les heures qui le voyaient livrés à lui-même (« les livres sont des amis », disait Max, qui n'était jamais seul) ; dans de nombreuses œuvres, les héros étaient contraints d'affronter la tragique vérité d'un passé qui avait fait d'eux des ombres, des parias, des malheureux.

Et Alec se demandait quelle était sa tragédie personnelle, quel terrible traumatisme qu'il ne pouvait se figurer avait pu l'atteindre si profondément que quelque bonheur qu'il éprouvât, celui-ci était immédiatement ravagé par une pensée tyrannique.

Quelque soit la réponse, sa situation actuelle ne manquait jamais de le mettre d'une humeur exécrable.

Plus d'une fois Alec s'était demandé s'il se pouvait qu'il soit malade, une question complexe, une question qu'il avait cessé de se poser avant de devenir plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais arrêtons-nous là, voulez-vous ?

Avant d'emprunter le chemin douloureux qui nous amènera à son passé, avant de remonter le fil de sa mémoire et de poser votre œil peut-être encore propre et naïf sur des scènes désolantes, je veux d'abord que vous soyez témoins de ce que le monde a à offrir de beau et de bon.

Ancrez votre attention sur la cafétéria à la mine éblouissante, le jeune peintre Julian et sa ravissante amie Emma, ancrez-la sur un prospectus d'un jaune pétant qui semble dérober votre regard à vos globes oculaires. Surtout, ancrez-la sur la petite scène en bois, car il est grand temps, mes amis, que la magie commence.

Au moment même où Alec enfournait avec délice l'un des meilleurs beignets de sa vie, l''atmosphère de la salle sembla se fissurer délicatement tandis qu'une musique aux accents exotiques prenait peu à peu le pas sur le brouhaha des conversations qui furent réduites aux silence.

Tous s'était tournés vers les rideaux de velours -seul touche d'uniformité dans ce lieu d'irrégularité et d'inconstance. Mais, là encore, n'est-ce pas parfaitement représentatif de la vraie vie ? Tout évolue bien malgré nous et ce qui nous paraît clair et régulier n'est qu'une façade dissimulant la vérité.

Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ces spéculations et intéressons-nous plutôt à la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître sur scène ; celle d'un jeune homme grand, mince, courbé, et étincelant de toutes parts.

Il était d'une beauté indéniable, quoiqu'inhabituelle, et si Alec, en cet instant, ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se pâmer devant qui que ce soit, ce n'était pas sous l'effet d'une attirance physique quelconque qu'il se prit à laisser son regard couler comme une pluie invisible sur cette apparition, mais plutôt par curiosité.

Et il n'était pas le seul, mais comment pourraient-ils, lui et ses semblables, ignorer le phare dans la nuit ?

En effet, le magicien -car il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui- était affublé d'un long manteau dont la sublime couleur bleu nuit était relevée par l'éclat de dizaines de petits astres dorés qui en ornaient les longues manches, le col et le bas. Du reste de son habit, Alec ne distinguait qu'un élégant gilet assorti et un pantalon ajusté.

Alec sentit un sentiment d'expectative escalader ses organes et lui monter jusqu'aux yeux ; ces derniers s'écarquillèrent légèrement, comme pour s'abreuver de la beauté du spectacle qui les attendaient ; s'il y'avait bien une chose qu'Alec avait toujours enviée à Jace, c'était sans nul doute sa propension à se barricader derrière une forteresse d'impassibilité.

En des occasions comme celles-ci, Alec tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son impatience et de réprimer ses pulsions extra-démonstratives. Ce fut moins difficile qu'il s'y attendait avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait personne à qui exprimer son amour des tours de passe-passe.

En effet, il sentait son esprit s'élargir telle une bouche avide prête à engloutir le moment qui suivrait; car la magie est à l'âme une gourmandise de tout premier ordre.

Le magicien se présenta sous le nom de Magnus Bane avant d'annoncer avec enthousiasme l'arrivée de son assistante.

En effet, à peine eut-il claqué des mains d'un air impérieux qu'un lourd fauteuil de cuir fut poussé sur scène, tournoyant allègrement sur ses roulettes tel un enfant qui apprend à se servir de ses, en l'occurrence, trois jambes.

Lorsqu'enfin il se stabilisa, la foule découvrit une poupée grandeur nature, dont la tête démesurément grande pendouillait le lourd amas de cordage qui lui tenait lieu de chevelure, la créature leur renvoyait un regard noir et vide.

Magnus l'immobilisa tout à fait en plaçant deux mains fermes sur le dossier et lança à la petite assemblée un large sourire :

« -Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente Clarissa.

Son public lui répondit par un silence pour le moins incrédule.

-Evidemment, ajouta Magnus Bane d'un air affligé, sous cette forme, elle est beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude. Je ne pouvais plus la supporter alors il a bien fallu trouver un moyen de la faire taire.

Sur ces dires, il entreprit de faire pivoter le meuble jusqu'à ce qu'il aie fait un tour complet. L'action ne dura qu'une seconde, mais lorsqu'il fit de nouveau face aux spectateurs, ces derniers n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour la petite chose rousse qui était apparue entre les deux accoudoirs.

Elle faisait penser à une fleur de feu qui aurait éclos entre deux clignements de paupières.

La poupée, elle, avait entièrement disparu.

Une jeune fille avait pris sa place.

Des applaudissements brefs quoiqu'enthousiastes accueillirent la nouvelle venue, puis il s'écartèrent et le calme reprit timidement sa place.

Et ce qui n'était d'abord que de petits tours de rien du tout devint bien vite des illusions hors du commun. Le magicien leur soufflait de la poudre de perlimpinpin entre des paupières que chacun gardait grandes ouvertes, tandis qu'il se chargeait de les époustoufler.

Il commença par aider une princesse tenue captive dans un tableau à s'échapper de sa prison de tissage.

Puis, décidant qu'il la préférait à 'Clary", il refit de cette dernière une poupée aux yeux morts en la poussant sans beaucoup de ménagement dans son fauteuil, ignorant ses exclamations outragées.

Il changea la couleur des murs de la salle, les rendant assortis aux yeux de sa favorite.

Puis, ladite favorite se languissant de son royaume, Magnus le Magnifique, déposant son chapeau sur le sol heureux d'être enfin foulé, tendit la main au prince qui en sortit. Prince dont le visage fut plusieurs fois transformé jusqu'à ce que sa capricieuse dulcinée se soit estimée satisfaite.

Les rires et l'émerveillement se mêlèrent jusqu'à ce que Alec ait finalement coupé les ponts avec l'amère réalité et soit submergé par un monde imaginaire et réconfortant.

On dit que l'imagination ne sert pas à fuir la réalité, mais à l'enrichir.

Alec n'en avait décidément rien à foutre.  
Il était profondément touché par le spectacle magistral qui se jouait devant ses yeux ébahis. Il se sentait tel un nouveau-né devant son premier printemps.

Et savez-vous

Cette sensations

Lorsque chaque goutte

De pluie s'échappant

Des nuages de votre cœur

Rencontre un rayon

Et forme des couleurs ?

C'est ainsi qu'Alec se prit à aime Magnus le Magnifique, du même amour qu'un enfant qui pose une fleur séchée entre les pages d'un livre.

Alors que Magnus le Magnifique leur les saluait une dernière fois, Alec haussa les sourcils, car cet homme, ah, cet homme, de prime abord, il avait tout pour impressionner. Des traits séduisants, un discours captivant s'ajoutant à un nom qu'Alec aurait pu entendre de la bouche de Max : un nom de héros, un nom fort. Un nom plein de promesses.

Une bien charmante carapace, en somme.

Apparence à la fois révélatrice et trompeuse, as-tu jamais, au fond, été très importante dans les affaires du cœur ?

Que pouvons-nous bien connaître de cet homme ?

Que voyons-nous de lui, si ce n'est un visage que la nature lui a donné, un accoutrement soigneusement sélectionné et un pas nonchalant, dont nous ignorons s'il est volontaire ou non ?

Que savons-nous de ses pensées hormis celles qu'il veut bien nous partager ?

Qu'est-ce qui nous lie à cet homme, mis à part qu'il est un artiste et que nous apprécions l'art ?

Et pouvons-nous affirmer que nous apprécions un homme si nous apprécions son visage, ses vêtements, sa gestuelle et ses créations ?

Pouvons-nous aimer celui dont on ne sait que ce qu'il veut bien révéler à nos sens, pouvons-nous l'aimer si chaque facette de sa personnalité n'est qu'une hypothèse que notre regard nous souffle ?

Sans doute, oui. Le cœur humain est une caverne aux merveilles capable de rendre infiniment riche et heureux celui qui ose s'y aventurer et qui fait bon usage de ses trésors.

Il ignorait tout de cet inconnu, tout, et il ne désirait pas le moins du monde faire plus amplement connaissance.

Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais il aimait le peu qu'il en voyait et c'était bien suffisant.

Oh, inutile de pousser des exclamations indignées ! Ce n'était pas de l'Amour avec un grand A. Pour Aimer une personne, il faut la connaître.

C'était un amour qui signifiait que dix, vingt, trente ans plus tard peut-être, il reverrait ce visage dans un rêve éveillé et s'en souviendrait avec joie et admiration. Il l'aimait comme on aime quelqu'un qui vous fait cadeau d'un sourire.

Mais peut-être, après tout, songeait-il tandis que Magnus le Magnifique était salué par une salve d'applaudissement, peut-être que la réponse n'était pas la même pour tout le monde.

En ce qui le concernait,il n'y avait pas de mauvaises raisons d'aimer quelqu'un, mais entre aimer une personne et aimer son visage, il y'avait tout un infini.

Et le souvenir d'Isabelle, pendant un instant infinitésimal, prit possession non pas uniquement de son esprit, mais de son être tout entier.

Isabelle (« Izzy ») était recroquevillée sur son lit, l'absence de maquillage rajeunissant sa figure désespérée, ses cheveux la recouvrant de tous côtés comme les pétales d'une fleur fanée tandis que des larmes de frustration la gardaient en vie. On eût dit qu'elle voulait se renfermer sur elle-même, ou peut-être simplement s'empêcher d'exploser en une gerbe de feuilles mortes.

Notre protagoniste ne savait pas toujours très bien où en était sa sœur dans sa vie amoureuse. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à un garçon assez sérieusement pour le présenter à leurs parents mais son centre d'intérêts actuel, dont le nom échappait désormais à Alec comme toutes les choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas, avait semblé l'atteindre là où aucun autre n'avait tenté aller ; sans doute pas même elle.

Elle souriait plus.

Elle avait même rougi, une fois.

Elle présentait tous les symptômes d'un syndrome trop connu et hélas trop rarement compris.

Mais le problème avec ce qui nous rend vraiment heureux, c'est l'aisance avec laquelle la flamme qui nous a réchauffé peut nous réduire en un tas de cendres fumantes.

Alec le savait déjà, mais pour elle, c'était un poids nouveau. Une peine à ajouter à la liste, un autre rêve qui nourrira les asticots.

Alec, en bon grand frère, avait patiemment écouté le peu qu'elle avait à lui dire, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait à penser ; ainsi elle lui avait expliqué, en des termes un peu moins doux, que les garçons ne s'intéressaient pas aux filles pour leur intérieur, si ce n'était celui de leur vêtements.

« -Tant qu'on a un joli visage, grondait-elle, levée désormais, accrochant rageusement une robe à son cintre, le reste, c'est bien le cadet de leurs soucis.

Alec n'avait pas répondu. Il la laissait vider son sac.

Lui savait déjà tout cela.

-Tu comprends ? Tu comprends à quel point c'est atroce ? Ils s'en foutent, Alec. Ils s'en _foutent_. Et c'est même pas de leur faute.

Quelque part entre ces derniers mots et un sanglot retenue, elle renifla.

-Je sais, dit enfin son frère. Mais c'est pas toujours le cas.

-J'imagine. Mais quand même. Est-ce qu'il faut que je porte une cagoule pour espérer qu'on m'aime juste pour moi ?

Alec aurait bien formulé une réponse, mais sa sœur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Non, non, oublie ça. J'adore mon visage.

La suite de la conversation se perdait dans une espèce de vague fouillis mais elle se termina sur le lit d'Isabelle, avec elle et lui serrés l'un contre l'autre devant un l'écran d'un ordinateur envahi de stickers à l'effigie des Beatles et de certains films de Tim Burton.

Car au final, Alec ne connaissait pas de tourment en ce monde que quelques épisodes de South Park en famille ne puissent soulager.

Mais les mots d'Isabelle demeuraient une présence inaltérable qui lui alourdissait la poitrine, comme seule la froide vérité sait le faire : « Ils s'en _foutent_. »

Il le savait déjà, or ce jour-là, il sentit en lui ce qui serait le début d'une gangrène de plus. Une tristesse nouvelle, née de la vue de sa sœur tombant en poussière sous ses yeux à cause du même amour qui l'avait rendue heureuse.

Elle avait été réduite en poussière devant ce garçon, cependant elle n'avait rien laissé paraître, et il avait inhalé des résidus d'Isabelle, avait respiré un air plein de particules de souffrances trop petites pour qu'on les remarque, mais bien réelles ; c'est ainsi que nous voyons des parts de nous nous échapper à tous jamais.

C'est ainsi que nous aimons ; c'est ainsi que, fatalement,nous souffrons.

C'est ainsi, au final, que nous vivons : semant des parts de nous-mêmes dans le cœur des autres, accueillant en retour dans le nôtre ce que la vie a à offrir de bon et de mauvais.

Et peut-être, au fond, n'y a-t-il pas une si grande différence.

Après le spectacle -mais devons-nous vraiment l'appeler un spectacle ? Il semblait à Alec qu'il avait fait plus que juste voir-, quelques personnes furent bien obligées de débarrasser la scène et de balayer les poils de chat qui jonchaient le bois.

Survolant d'un air absent les figures de Julian, Emma et Clary qui se démenaient pour rendre le parterre aussi éclatant que possible, Alec songeait à ses projets pour la journée ; se détendre, visiter, manger quelque chose de bon, courir, courir, courir. En somme, rendre ce dernier jour de vacances relativement agréable, objectif raisonnable si l'on considère qu'il n'avait qu'à s'empêcher de penser.

Cela lui avait paru plus facile avant de songer à Isabelle.

Izzy.

Izzy.

 _« Je l'ai laissée toute seule. »_

Cette pensée, très vive, très cruelle, le frappa avec une telle violence qu'elle lui fit oublier sa peau qui s'était ouverte au contact des langues effilées, lui fit oublier son sang qui avait tâché chaque surface possible et imaginable de son ancienne demeure, dans dans lequel sa famille avait marché, s'était baignée, sans rien voir, sans rien sentir.

Il pensa à sa sœur, désemparée devant le départ inexplicable de son frangin.

Il pensa à Max.

 _« Je suis un salaud égoïste,_ réalisa-t-il avec une espèce de dégoût qui fut comme une nouvelle lame.

Une nouvelle gangrène.

Un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de sa poitrine lourde.

Il se détestait.

Il se détestait d'avoir fait exactement ce que Max avait toujours tenu en horreur.

Alec avait érigé des barrières.


	4. Chapter 4

Il s'avéra que non content d'être un patchwork sanguinolent de fatigue et d'égoïsme, Alec était un parfait idiot. Mais nous sommes tous un peu idiots, à notre manière, et c'était bien là le moindre de ses défauts. Qui plus est, au final, cela ne changeait que très peu de chose à sa situation actuelle.

Quelle situation, me direz-vous ?

Figurez-vous qu'après une agréable matinée consacrée exclusivement à la dégustation de son petit déjeuner et à la rêverie, Alec décida de se débarrasser d'une corvée en s'invitant dans la vie d'une gentille petite famille d'artistes qui se trouvait également être propriétaire d'une sorte de parc pour enfants, dans un quartier huppé qui ne lui rappelait que trop la vie que lui avait laissée derrière, ou devrais-je dire, celle qu'il n'aspirait qu'à oublier mais qui montrait une admirable obstination à se rappeler à son bon souvenir, un peu comme un chien s'amuserait à ronger un tas d'os inoffensif, désarmé. Mort.

Ce qui nous amène devant ce joli portail vert sombre, derrière lequel s'élevait une large bâtisse qui contrastait violemment avec le style propret du quartier, avec ses fenêtres colorées et ses murs peints, comme si ses propriétaires étaient si débordants de vie qu'il fallait que leur âme déborde sur chaque pierre, chaque pot, chaque fleur qui s'épanouissait, forte et heureuse, sous le soleil clément de cette fin de matinée.

Voyez-vous, il se trouvait que cette maison du jeux, comme l'indiquait l'un des mémos de son téléphone portable flambant neuf, était cruellement -et commodément- en manque de personnel, ce qui semblait une opportunité parfaite d'avoir des nouvelles de sa famille chaque semaine, sa famille probablement déchirée, et il n'y a là rien à ajouter si ce n'est que les raisons qui poussèrent un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge à quitter son refuge le plus lumineux doivent demeurer secrètes, du moins pour le moment.

Alec avait déjà été mis au courant de la maladie de son compagnon d'infortune, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Il pouvait, en revanche, deviner une chose une chose qui le séparait de Sébastien aussi sûrement qu'une barrière de ronces.

Sébastien ressentait quelque chose de plus brûlant, de plus triste que la peur. Car lorsque l'on a peur, les gens sont là pour nous, tandis que la honte est une compagne qui tend à nous éloigner de tout. Y compris de nous-mêmes.

Encore que, contrairement à d'autres, lui choisissait le chemin de l'espérance.

Sans doute au fond étais-ce mieux ainsi.

Parfois, la présence des autres nous fait sombrer dans le chaos, car elle nous met face à nous-mêmes. En effet, le regard que l'on s'imagine que le reste du monde porte sur notre personne n'est-il pas souvent simplement le reflet de notre propre jugement ?

Alec en savait quelque chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit, alors qu'il s'arrêtait à la porte, il y'eut un instant étrange pendant lequel une curieuse sensation le prit d'assaut; la réalisation de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire et de ce qu'il avait déjà fait le frappa soudainement et restructura la perception qu'il avait de son entourage, couteau aiguisé qui déchira le voile recouvrant sa face pâle.

Cette sensation, c'était bel et bien celle du changement une énergie nouvelle secouait ses paupières et parcourait chacun de ses muscles car enfin, il réalisa où il était, ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi et jusqu'à quand. Les dernières vapeurs du déni, le souffle lointain de son passé qui jusque là s'attardait sur sa peau comme les caresses d'un amant s'évanouit dans l'atmosphère comme une flamme qu'on étouffe. Violemment.

Car la vérité n'est pas douce, ni tendre, ni caressante.

La vérité est patiente elle est l'éclat de lumière éblouissant, inattendu, qui suit l'obscurité prolongée. Elle n'est pas laide ni cruelle, mais elle vous agresse à présent ; Alec n'avait qu'à s'y habituer, à moins de choisir l'autre alternative.

Le temps de regagner ses esprits, il avait franchi le portail vert, traversé le petit jardin où une dizaine de gamins gazouillaient joyeusement, et passé le seuil d'une porte ouverte qui donnait sur l'intérieur des lieux.

Cette demeure se distinguait du reste de la rue comme un sapin de Noël au milieu du désert, tout de riches lumières qui semblaient murmurer : « Viens, viens. »

Et Alec, en temps normal, aurait volontiers passé son chemin ; en l'occurrence, la situation était des plus aberrantes : Alec s'était enfui de chez lui, avait changé de nom et, ayant conclu un marché avec un étranger aussi séduisant que mentalement instable, s'apprêtait à passer un entretien d'embauche avant même d'avoir fini le lycée.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il lui sembla que c'était les mêmes larmes qu'à cette lointaine soirée, sur le parking. Il lui sembla qu'elles lui parlaient, qu'elles voulaient désespérément lui dire quelque chose ; qu'elles n'y parvenaient pas et qu'elles ne s'arrêteraient sans doute jamais de couler pour la même raison.

A quel point est-t-on réellement perdu si l'on est sourd à l'appel ses propres larmes ?

La vérité est que la réponse à cette question lui importait peu.

Aussi se contenta-t-il d'avancer dans cette grande salle, une salle si belle, si particulière qu'Alec aurait renoncé au monde et ses richesses pour retomber en enfance et se permettre de sauter sur ce trampoline bleu, de grimper à ces barres de fer et de se sentir le roi de ce petit monde coloré dont l'ultime finalité était de divertir.

Grignotant distraitement un morceau de chocolat préservé dans sa poche -le goût fort et sucré le revigora-, il aborda un jeune homme vêtu de l'habit vert de la maison.

Celui-ci était un grand brun à à l'apparence très passe-partout, si ce n'était l'éclat chaleureux de son regard, qui adoucissait ses traits et incitait à la confiance.

Oui, Alec avait bien devant lui ce qu'il considérait comme le gentil garçon par excellence.

Le vif d'or qui pendait autour de son cou ne pouvait que le conforter dans son hypothèse.

« -Excusez-moi ? Vous savez où je pourrais trouver Jocelyne Fairchild ?

C'était un sacré nom, un peu comme Magnus Bane l'était, et il se sentit tout drôle en le pronoçant.

Le dénommé Simon -si Alec en croyait son badge- dirigea son attention vers lui et, après l'avoir rapidement scanné de pied en cap, répondit d'un ton aimable :

-Bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui laissait deviner un certain temps passé à répéter devant un miroir.

Le plus grand lui emboîta le pas le long d'un étroit et sombre corridor qui avait très probablement vu plus d'un cadavre, jusqu'à atteindre une petite porte en bois blanc sur laquelle un écriteau indiquait : PERSONNEL UNIQUEMENT.

On n'avait aucun mal à imaginer que les couleurs avaient promptement déserté ce lieu sinistre dont émanaient des exhalaisons de sérieux et de rigidité si puissantes qu'Alec se sentit un brin révulsé, tout son corps se révoltait délicatement, lamenté de devoir quitter le drôle de paysage de rêve et de couleur qu'il laissait derrière lui et qui n'était plus de son âge. C'est bien connu : la joie de vivre et l'amusement, ça ne passe plus quand on a dix-huit ans. L'esprit qui s'envole et qui nous transforme, les mains qui se tendent vers une brume rose visible seulement aux yeux de notre cœur. C'est bien connu, il faut grandir et garder les yeux et le cœur fermement baissé vers la terre ferme. Alec le savait bien, mais désormais il avait décidé de vivre selon des règles nouvelles. Au risque de trébucher.

Le sentiment de Changement s'était amplifié; il envahissait des parts de lui dont il avait toujours ignoré l'existence et excitait l'épanouissement de sensations nouvelles. Son cœur palpitait à une telle vitesse qu'il le faisait souffrir ; ses mains, fébriles, ses yeux, rouges et irrités par le sel de ses larmes, sa peau, rendue si sensible qu'un regard l'eût écorché, son sang, flot rouge et puissant qui enflammait ses veines, ses joues, tout chez lui semblait en proie à une excitation douloureuse.

Son cerveau, quant à lui, abandonné dans la détresse la plus totale, ne savait tout à fait que faire au milieu de ce terrible remue-ménage.

Tout tombait en ruine autour de lui et il se trouvait partagé entre la fatigue qui sanglotait : « Rends-toi, nous n'y arriverons pas » et son cœur qui se bornait à pomper sans relâche ni soupir : « Continue ».

 _« Rien n'est plus terrible à l'esprit humain qu'un grand et soudain changement. »_

Et Alec se trouvait forcé bien malgré lui de livrer bataille.

Sans pinceau, sans épée, sans espoir et sans alcool.

Ses doigts, lorsque Simon ouvrit la porte en métal, se refermèrent sur du vide, et armé de rien, blessé déjà, il pénétra dans un local éclairé de lampes à néon qui diffusait une lumière jaune.

La dame qui s'y trouvait était engagée dans une conversation très animée avec un homme perdu entre deux âges. Si animée, en fait, que quelques objets trouvèrent fort à propos de participer à la conversation en volant dans tous les sens, au fil des cris hystériques qui résonnaient.

-Tu l'as laissée SEULE avec LUI ?

-Jocelyne, je t'en prie, c'est une grande fille...

Alec, pour sa part, à peine eût-il posé un pied dans la pièce qu'il se vit repoussé sans ménagement dans le couloir, si bien qu'il heurta le mur opposé et releva un visage incrédule vers un Simon passablement embarrassé.

Le susnommé lui tendit une main qu'il s'empressa de fourrer à nouveau dans sa poche en voyant que Alec ne la prendrait pas.

Sous le regard noir de celui-ci, il tenta de s'expliquer avec un sourire crispé :

-Désolé. Je me suis trompé.

Alec leva un sourcil dubitatif.

-On n'est pas au bon endroit ?

-Trompé de moment, rectifia le jeune guide. Euh... Vraiment, je m'excuse, mais je vais devoir vous demander d'attendre quelques...

-Simon ? Fit une voix féminine que notre protagoniste faillit ne pas reconnaître, tant ses inflexions avait changé au cours des cinq dernières secondes.

L'intéressé réagit au quart de tour.

-Oui, madame ?

-Tu m'amènes quelqu'un ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'Alec se retrouva, moins de trois minutes plus tard, assis en face de Miss Fairchild sur un fauteuil qui présentait un avantage par rapport au reste de la pièce en ce qu'il avait au moins le mérite de le mettre à l'aise.

On pouvait difficilement en dire autant de la gérante.

Non pas qu'elle fût particulièrement intimidante ; en haut de sa silhouette grande et fine, ses yeux doux et perçants réfléchissaient l'éclairage comme deux perles de culture sur son teint blanc parsemé de flaques d'automne. Ses mèches flamboyantes, relevés à la hâte en un chignon lâche qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant dégageait néanmoins sa figure grave.

L'atmosphère demeurait lourde des effluves de la dispute dont certaines traces étaient encore visibles -à savoir, le sol jonché de mille milliards de feuilles blanches- et dont Alec ignorait la cause.

Ses yeux, résolument fixés sur la blouse tâchée de peinture de la dame, se plongèrent dans les siens lorsqu'elle lui demanda son CV, lui posa différentes questions auxquelles il n'eut pas grand mal à répondre.

Etaient-ce ses larmes qui avaient asséché son cœur au point qu'il pouvait mentir sans scrupule ni remords à cette femme qui paraissait bouleversée, furieuse et on ne peut plus prompte à lancer des objets à la figure de ses pairs ?

Selon toute vraisemblance, la réponse était oui.

Comme c'était étrange, d'avoir des humeurs si fantasques, si changeantes, si peu attentives à ses besoins d'être humain ; l'équilibre était une notion dont la saveur lui échappait, voire l'effrayait. Oui, vraiment, quelle terreur cela devait être de se sentir sain.

C'est qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Si d'aventure son cerveau décidait d'arrêter de se jouer de lui, Alec en aurait sans doute perdu tous ses repères.

Ainsi, c'est parfaitement zen et tranquille qu'il se forgea une nouvelle identité et tenta d'acquérir un nouveau travail. A sa décharge, il se considérait comme parfaitement qualifié et prêt à mordre à pleines dents dans cette existence solitaire, amère, hantée mais, à certaines heures, pleine d'un espoir fou et naïf.

Son nom était Jacob Cooper, il avait pris une année sabbatique après avoir été diplômé du lycée. Il résidait depuis peu dans un hôtel dans cette ville où il arrivait tout juste, comme une curieuse petit herbe jaillissant entre deux pierres, dont on ignorait si elle survivrait la rudesse de l'hiver. Il était ouvert, patient, aimait les enfants et savait se débrouiller avec eux, peut-être parce qu'il pouvait encore se rappeler l'époque où lui-même n'était qu'un petit garçon, comme un rêve dont les détails nous échappent désespérément mais qu'on ne peut tout à fait se résoudre à oublier, par amour de ce rêve.

A moins que ce ne fut grâce à son petite frère, qu'il aimait plus qu'on aime un rêve et plutôt comme on aime un amour, comme on aime son propre cœur. Comme on aime la vie, d'une manière irréversible et inconditionnelle, une fois qu'on a ouvert les yeux devant la vérité de ce qu'elle est : beauté.

Elle en regorgeait tant qu'elle lui avait rempli les yeux et éclaboussé ses joues de beauté, beauté, beauté.

Mais pourquoi était-il ici, si sa vie avait été si belle ?

Beauté, hélas, ne signifie pas bonheur, au même titre que tristesse ne signifie pas laideur.

Mais gardons ces idées-là pour plus tard, voulez-vous, messieurs dames ? Saisissons-les au vol et épinglons-les au mur... Que dis-je, épinglons-les au mur ? Ignorez-moi. Quelle drôle d'idée, de garder les idées prisonnières. Qu'elles s'envolent, qu'elles grandissent, qu'elles se reproduisent, mais ne les perdons pas de vue. Notre seul travail est de voir et c'est bien assez pour toute une vie.

L'entretien d'Alec avec Miss Fairchild lui semblait se dérouler pour le mieux lorsqu'ils furent grossièrement interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, comme si une tempête se déchaînait, là, dans le couloir. Et la tempête entra.

La première chose qui frappa Alec était qu'il s'agissait d'une tempête rousse puis il s'avisa qu'il en avait déjà vu une de semblable à l'hôtel. Enfin il se souvint que nom de la tempête était Clary.

Elle déboula dans la pièce, à peine plus gracieuse et discrète qu'un char militaire et son regard empreint d'une fureur toute printanière.

De son visage juvénile on ne voyait que ses grands yeux verts ; le reste de sa personne -un nez droit, une bouche fine et pâle- avaient moins d'intérêt aux yeux d'Alec que ses orbes dans lesquels des océans dansaient au rythme d'un refrain violent et aguicheur. Alec n'était pas franchement attiré par les filles, mais la beauté méritait d'être admirée. Et cette fille avait de beaux yeux.

 _Verts pour soigner nos coeurs las._

Il était incapable de se rappeler le reste de la comptine.

La meilleure façon de ne pas obtenir ce poste pour lequel il avait du effectuer une marche d'au moins vingt minutes sous un soleil assassin -cette idée seule sembla déclencher une réaction immunitaire de la part de son cerveau qui se révulsait à cette perspective et lui interdisait ne serait-ce que d'y songer- était de lorgner la fille de celle qui était censée l'y affecter, car à moins que vous ne soyez un lecteur extrêmement distrait -et dans ce cas, je fais mal mon travail-, il vous sera venu à l'esprit que Jocelyne Fairchild et l'assistante du magicien se ressemblaient d'une manière plus que suspecte.

Alec, qui était extrêmement distrait, n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à cet instant précis. Il se sentait un peu con, peut-être parce qu'il l'était, comme nous tous, mais que cette vérité venait seulement de lui sauter à la figure tel un chat particulièrement mal disposé envers la race humaine.

« -Maman, je peux savoir pourquoi Luke me bombarde de messages pour que je rentre ?

Derrière elle surgit un Simon passablement embarrassé. S'ensuivit un échange silencieux entre lui et ladite « maman » qui semblait être de la teneur suivante : _« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai engagé._

Il haussa les épaules d'un air penaud et ses lèvres formèrent les mots : _J'ai essayé. »_

La grande dame rousse soupira et ignora sa fille, se tourna plutôt vers Alec :

« -Désolée pour ça, dit-elle avant d'ajouter, péremptoire, en tout cas, je pense que ça suffira. Merci de vous être présenté, nous vous appellerons dans un délai de deux jours, ça vous convient ?

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment son mot à dire, et se leva promptement de sa chaise. Le monde tourna et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il ressentit un lourd ennui à la pensée du reste de la journée, qui s'annonçait grise et pesante au-dessus de sa tête. Et dire que le matin même, il s'était levé, prêt à conquérir -quoi ? Il l'ignorait, mais prêt à conquérir quelque chose, prêt à faire de la vie un rêve et du rêve une réalité, loin du malaise qui auparavant le suivait où qu'il aille, loin du désespoir qui s'accrochait à ses os comme une pâte molle et triste.

Il se faisait violence pour s'ignorer et ne pas succomber malgré son cerveau qui semblait s'être, en fin de compte, rendu.

Il essaya bien de remplir sa tête de pensées agréables, mais elles lui semblèrent fades, pourries, un peu comme lorsqu'on croque dans un fruit qui se voulait juteux et sucré sans être aucun des deux et qui vous laisse surtout un goût de sable sur la langue. A cette réalisation pour le moins déprimante, son cœur se brisa un peu tandis que les espoirs qui s'étaient épanouis au soleil levant se réduisaient à présent comme peau de chagrin.

Déjà il se résignait à passer une fin de journée franchement merdique lorsque son esprit fut stoppé net dans ses divagations, aussi brutalement qu'une corde qui se tend sous le poids d'un corps, par le même filet de voix clair qui avait interrompu son entretien d'embauche -pour ce que ça lui faisait.

« -Hé ! C'est toi qui occupe la chambre hantée !

Alec l'ignora joyeusement. Cependant une figure apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le surplombant de quelques centimètres et, aussi certainement qu'il était un idiot, son cœur rata un battement.

Ce fut, si je puis dire, un sacré choc.

Avoir le cœur qui rate un battement, c'était quelque chose de tellement soudain, inattendu, agréable. Une sensation dont on entend parler dans les livres, sans qu'on en comprenne le quand, le comment ni le pourquoi. Une sensation dont le souvenir vous marque sans qu'on puisse pourtant se la rappeler tout à fait, jusqu'au moment où survient à nouveau un visage qui fait naître dans nos entrailles comme l'ombre d'un secret.

Alors seulement, la sensation réapparaît et on se rappelle.

Alec vit le visage de Magnus Bane et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ce visage brun, ces pommettes saillantes et ces yeux comme remplis de poudre de fée, il sentit, allez savoir pourquoi, comme un papillon blanc s'envoler de son cœur jusqu'au plafond.

Il faut dire que le magicien avait laissé une forte impression.

A cet instant, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la conscience d'Alec s'imbriqua de nouveau dans son environnement, qui reprit ses dimensions et sa consistance normale, et déjà le papillon n'était plus que nostalgie.

-Vraiment ? C'est lui ?

 _Lui quoi ?_ Se demanda Alec qui, dans sa hâte d'ignorer la jeune fille, n'avait pour ainsi dire rien suivi de la conversation.

Clary apparut dans son champ de vision.

Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un vert impressionnant, hélas le charme était brisé et Alec d'humeur fâcheuse.

-Tu dors dans la chambre 26 ?

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent comme sous l'effet d'un agacement prodigieux. Sans doute parce qu'il était prodigieusement agacé.

La jeune fille dût s'en apercevoir car elle s'excusa immédiatement :

-Euh, je sais que je ne suis pas censée savoir ça, la confidentialité et tout ce qui s'ensuit, mais on m'a dit que la Chambre Hantée était réservée et j'étais curieuse.

-Si c'est une excuse, je la trouve pas terrible, rétorqua notre protagoniste dont l'humeur n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

-Ce que ma disciple veut dire, s'incrusta Magnus avec un sourire indulgent, c'est qu'elle implore ton indulgence. Et elle voudrait aussi savoir si tu as vu un fantôme.

Alec se tourna vers ce personnage charismatique et la seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire fut rien du tout.

Il se tint aussi coït qu'une carpe. A sa décharge, il se sentait un brin submergé. Et agressé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Clary, en ayant visiblement assez de ce silence plus que gênant, prit derechef la parole. Elle était si petite qu'il devait baisser la tête pour la regarder, politesse oblige. Elle commença par se présenter, ainsi que Magnus, et Alec leur serra maladroitement la main. Au moment de prendre celle de Magnus, il se sentit l'excitation mêlée de nervosité d'une groupie sur le point de rencontrer son idole.

Puis Jocelyne les chassa de son bureau en lançant à sa fille un regard que le jeune homme ne sut interpréter.

Le silence les poursuivit jusque dans le couloir gris. Simon s'était évaporé aussi vite que sa boss et son bon sens le lui acaient permis.

-Et donc, reprit Clary d'un ton impatient, comment s'est passé ta nuit à l'hôtel ?

Alec, pour sa part, restait intimement convaincu que si sa chambre était hantée, c'était par lui-même et personne d'autre. Mais il se gardait bien de servir ce genre de discours à une personne persuadée que les fantômes, ça existait.

Au fond, ça lui était bien égal.

-Très bien, merci.

Elle roula des yeux.

-Ah ? Tu n'as rien entendu ou vu de bizarre, aucun événement... Insolite à signaler ?

Il secoua la tête

-Non. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, cette chambre ? s'enquit-il, sa curiosité naturelle refaisant surface.

-Absolument rien, répondit Magnus qui s'était négligemment jeté sur le sol, la tête et le haut du dos adossée contre le mur, se sentant visiblement très à l'aise. Personne ne se souvient de l'origine de cette légende mais c'est toujours très drôle de dire aux gens qu'un fantôme les regarde pendant leur sommeil. Surtout les enfants, conclut-il en examinant minutieusement ses ongles vernis.

Alec s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était pas le seul idiot dans le monde, ce qui était toujours bon à savoir.

Lui-même était fatigué de se tenir debout et ne désirait qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui et glander jusqu'au lendemain qui, avec un peu de chance, le verrait de meilleur humeur. Seulement, si il avait l'intention de tenir les Fairchild à l'œil, ce n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise idée de ne pas s'enfuir en courant à la moindre interaction.

-Attends, attends, Jacob, lui dit la rousse, à un moment donné. Tu vas travailler ici ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Si je suis pris.

-Tu seras pris. C'est pas comme si on avait le choix, ces gosses ont besoin qu'on les surveille.

Elle prononça "gosse" comme elle aurait dit "Ciinquante nuances de Grey"; sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit, Alec gardait un très mauvais souvenir de ce livre. Qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de Max. Cette réalisation ôta toute couleur à ses joues,mais il n'eut pas l'opportunité de s'attarder sur cette pensée.

Alec se sentit toutefois soulagé d'avoir un souci de moins dans son bouquet. Il haussa les épaules, ce qui exprimait l'étendue exacte de son enthousiasme puis, ne pouvant tout à fait se contenir, il se tourna vers Magnus et les mots s'échappèrent de la prison de ses lèvres, légers, doux et vrais comme le parfum d'une rose :

« -J'ai adoré votre spectacle, Mr. Bane.

Les mots restèrent figés dans l'air un instant, et Magnus leva brillamment la tête vers lui, un sourire ravi graciant son visage :

-J'imagine, oui. Merci, ajouta-t-il.

Il semblait si lointain, si détaché, si désinvolte. On aurait dit qu'il voyait autre chose qu'un mur devant lui, que ses yeux perçaient à travers l'horizon même pour voir -quoi ?

Et Alec ne put s'empêcher de songer à cette chanson qu'il aimait.

Ainsi, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il se trouva à sa fenêtre avec la lune pour témoin silencieux de sa contemplation de la ville qui s'étendait sous lui -sa contemplation qui n'était plus seulement triste, mais aussi un brin heureuse, un brin amoureuse de tous ce que ce monde lui offrait à contempler-, un bout de papier en poche contenant l'adresse du prochain spectacle de Magnus le Magnifique, il ne put s'empêcher de fredonner tous ces jolis mots qui le touchaient sur une corde nouvelle, dont il ignorait jusqu'à ce jour l'existence.

 _« But where do you go to my lovely_

 _When you're alone in your bed ?_

 _Tell me the thoughts that surround you_

 _I want to look inside your head, yes I do »_

 _Notes :_

 _Salut, les gens, vous allez bien?_

 _Alors, c'est le quatrième chapitre. C'est dingue, on dirait que plus j'avance, plus j'ai des difficultés et des hésitations. Un peu de persévérance et ça devrait le faire;_

 _Dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé, si vous avez détesté, bref, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, quel qu'il soit. Quelles ont été vos scènes préférées, celles qui vous ont le moins plu?  
_

 _Et aussi, avoir un bêta-lecteur, ça m'aiderait énormément alors please please please, aidez-moi._

 _Au revoir!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chaque jour était plus dur que le précedent.

Tous les soirs pendant une semaine, après avoir passé une journée entière à se balader, jeune et frivole, dans les coins et recoins de cette ville magique, Alec rentrait chez lui et demandait -poliment- à ce qu'on lui monte un dîner copieux dans sa chambre.

Dehors, les enseignes des grands et petits restaurants lui faisaient de l'oeil, mais l'idée de s'asseoir à une table, seul avec son ombre, à se raconter des blagues pour faire passer le temps en attendant qu'on lui ramène son assiette ne l'attirait pas du tout. Aussi n'avait-il rien avalé de la journée et se sentait prêt à avaler un loup, chose qui n'était plus possible depuis que cette espèce avait été placée sous protection.

Ainsi il se contenta d'une multitude de plats qu'il prit plaisir à manger avec les doigts, dans l'intimité de cette chambre hantée par un fantôme anonyme. Cette idée l'amusait grandement et certains soirs, il se prenait à souhaiter la présence d'une entité surnaturelle avec qui il lui arrivait même de converser allègrement.

Il entrait dans la chambre : « Bonsoir, Sirius ».

Oh, ce n'était pas toujours le même nom ; il changeait au gré de ses humeurs, de ses lubies ou, généralement, du livre qu'il avait feuilleté la nuit précédente -il n'aurait su dire qui, du sommeil ou de lui, fuyait l'autre.

Il racontait sa journée au fantôme, qui restait obstinément silencieux. Et plus il se taisait, plus Alec parlait, à tel point qu'un soir, sa voix ne s'éteignit qu'à la seconde où l'écran de son ordinateur afficha le film qu'il regardait en boucle sans parvenir à s'en lasser.

Les paroles des chansons, les discours des personnages se gravèrent dans sa mémoire comme une épitaphe sur une tombe et le distrayaient lorsque la solitude se faisait ressentir plus lourdement que d'ordinaire.

Il fredonnait sous la douche et en se brossant les dents. Ses repas s'accompagnaient de discussions animées sur les événements de la journée, les lieux qu'il avait visités et les romans qu'il lisait, le dernier en date étant Bonjour Tristesse, de Françoise Sagan. Cela semblait un titre approprié, en particulier la nuit, car alors toutes les brèches se rouvraient et les blessures saignaient à flots. Et il pensait : « Bonjours, Tristesse. »

Alors, faute de distraction et parce que les pensées qui rebondissaient dans sa tête étaient si nombreuses et désordonnées qu'elles lui fusaient des oreilles et s'écrasaient contre les murs de sa chambre, qui se craquelaient, se déformaient et formaient des scènes qui n'étaient plus, il allumait une lampe immonde qui était posées sur une pile de livres et à sa lumière, le monde disparaissait.

Il s'endormait vers trois ou quatre heures du matin, se réveillait peu de temps après et allait courir, dehors, vers le monde.

Il se sentait comme un étranger dans un tableau ; tout lui semblait absurde mais au moins n'avait-il pas à faire face à sa famille jour après jour.

Il se sentait malade.

C'était une sensation horrible.

Faut-il que je vous la décrive ?

Posez-vous un instant et ressentez le poids de votre corps, de vos organes, le flux de votre sang dans vos veines.

Votre cœur est si plein qu'il vous paraît sur le point de gicler sur le sol, sur les murs, vers le ciel. Votre être entier bourdonne comme une machine en surchauffe, et vous brûlez.

A présent, imaginez que l'on exerce une pression extérieure sur chaque centimètre carré de votre peau et que la seule manière de ne pas choisir de faire taire la douleur sourde vous martelant la poitrine d'une manière drastique serait d'être constamment en mouvement, constamment occupé. La sérénité, le repos, l'immobilité deviennent des notions dangereuses et il vous est impossible de profiter de plaisirs aussi simple que celui d'écouter de la musique ou même de vous assoupir.

Cela s'apparentait un peu à nourrir un loup affamé pour l'empêcher de vous dévorer à la place.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit dimanche soir, le cœur battant très fort dans sa cage de papier, au milieu d'un bâillement qui avait interrompu sa lecture. Il avait pris l'habitude de lire à voix basse, afin de ne pas laisser son attention dévier là où il ne voulait surtout pas la voir se rendre.

Le soleil le réveilla avec douceur, caressant son visage à travers la fenêtre ouverte comme une mère lors du premier jour d'école sauf qu'il s'agissait, en l'occurence, de son premier jour de travail.

Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'il sentit l'agitation le gagner ; son horloge biologique aidant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus de sept heures du matin, et déjà un désir brûlant de se lever et de vivre se saisissait de lui ainsi qu'un enfant capricieux.

Il ne portait que que ses sous-vêtements noirs lorsqu'il quitta son cocon. Un bruit sourd attira son attention : le sommeil l'avait happé au beau milieu d'un chapitre et son ouvrage, qui venait de tomber sur le sol, lui avait apparemment servi d'ours en peluche.

Isabelle avait un ours en peluche, se rappela-t-il. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ?

Mon Chéri ? Non.

Choupinet ? Non plus. Caramel ? Mon Coeur ?

Ma petite sardine argentée ? Non plus.

C'était un nom doux, parce qu'Isabelle aimait le visage ahuri de son père lorsqu'elle disait : « Bon, ce soir, je passe la nuit avec Mon Chéri. »

Sauf que justement, ce n'était pas Mon Chéri. Cet oubli torturait davantage Alec qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Comme s'il se mettait à oublier des détails cruciaux de sa vie de famille, avant qu'elle tombe à l'eau en un _flop !_ Plaintif.

C'était comme oublier devant quel film Jace avait pleuré -La La Land- ou que sa mère détestait le café. Oublier que son père regardait toujours tout le monde droit dans les yeux, peu importe la situation, ou qu'un jour, Isabelle avait séduit un jeune homme uniquement pour pouvoir jouer avec son chien -un husky à l'expressivité inoubliable.

Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de perdre tous ces détails, toutes ces ombres et ces jeux de lumière si subtils qui donnaient vie à ce tableau -tableau dans lequel il avait un jour été heureux.

Pour s'empêcher de se remémorer la suite de l'histoire, Alec se mit à chanter très fort It's Another Day Of Sun, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas glisser sur le carrelage mouillé de sa douche pendant sa danse improvisée.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un voisin visiblement très mécontent frappe un bon coup sur le mur en hurlant : « Ta gueule, putain ! Les murs sont en carton ! »

Alec se tut, le rouge aux joues.

Son embarras le suivit jusque devant le miroir, où ses pensées se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation de son reflet.

Il s'observa longuement et il lui parut étrange que la personne qui lui rendait son regard fut bien lui.

Il se sentait parfois si hors du temps et de l'espace que le fait d'être réellement ancré sur cette terre par ce corps matériel fut une réalisation violente.

Il avait de grand yeux bleus, un nez droit, des traits réguliers, une mâchoire forte, des lèvres roses. Il n'était pas particulièrement laid, toutefois il trouvait difficile de se considérer comme étant particulièrement beau dans la mesure où il ne s'appréciait lui-même pas en tant que personne.

Il s'habilla en vitesse. Pendant la journée, il faisait un peu trop chaud pour porter ses habituels jeans et T-shirts noirs, ainsi il déterra des tréfonds de sa valise un haut vert à l'allure piteuse et un pantacourt en tissu dans un état à peine meilleur.

Il aimait beaucoup ses bottines, mais porter ses vieilles baskets grises toutes déchirées lui fit du bien.

(« Chaque fois que tu choisis tes vêtements, un ange meurt », lui avait dit Isabelle.)

Apparemment, Los Angeles allait voir ses effectifs se réduire de manière drastique.

Alec sortit de l'hôtel en coup de vent ; on eût dit Raiponce s'évadant de sa tour. Il surgit sur le trottoir à la fois comme si celui-ci avait été créé dans le seul but de l'accueillir et comme s'il recelait tous les dangers de l'univers.

Il se sentait à la fois très mal et plein d'attente envers cette journée, tout en étant ultimement persuadé qu'elle se finirait dans un bain de larmes auxquelles il ne savait pas parler.

Afin d'entretenir la satiété de la bête qui lui rongeait la moelle, il occupa ses pensées en observant un instant le va-et-viens des gens dans la rue. Une dame promenant un chien le bouscula avant de lui sourire gentiment.

Alec n'aurait su dire son âge avec précision, mais s'il avait fallu la décrire en un mot, il aurait choisi « jolie ».

Jolie En voilà, un joli mot, n'est-ce pas ? Un mot qu'il aimait, mais qu'il n'entendait pas assez souvent. Les gens qualifiaient sa mère de « séduisante », sa sœur de « belle », « envoûtante », « irrésistible » même, et il en allait de même pour son frère.

Parfois, il entendait des mots que deux ans plus tôt il n'aurait jamais permis qu'on associe avec sa petite sœur.

Mais ce n'était que rarement que Alec avait l'occasion d'entendre la douce et innocente résonance du terme « joli ». Si un jour il avait la chance de sentir un regard s'attarder sur lui, des oreilles se tendre vers ses paroles, si un jour quelqu'un lui faisait l'honneur de chercher à le voir tel qu'il était et si cette personne devait à tout prix poser des mots sur ce qu'elle aurait découvert, Alec aimait à penser, avec dans le ventre ce bonheur idiot qu'apporte le rêve, que cette personne prononcerait le mot « charmant ».

Ou joli, peut-être.

Un mot simple, mais profond.

Mais il avait un cœur sans illusion rêver pour rêver, au fond, ce n'était pas un drame.

La jeune dame, dont les ondulations brunes et désordonnées flattaient les pâles épaules nues, le dépassa, se mouvant habilement mais sans grâce particulière, jusqu'à passer le seuil de l'hôtel.

Le jeune homme la suivit un instant du regard, observant le chien, un golden retriever, qui enfonçait affectueusement son museau baveux dans le tissu vaporeux de sa robe bleue, se remémorant à nouveau, amusé, Isabelle faisant du charme au propriétaire du husky. A cette pensée, son incapacité à se rappeler le nom du doudou de sa petite sœur ne l'ennuya que davantage.

Puis il se remémora qu'il avait désormais un travail et se mit en route vers les conséquences de ses choix.

Son cœur cognait toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine, comme prisonnier et désireux de sortir.

Alec pressa le pas, puis se mit à courir.

La salle de jeux était le refuge des garnements des plus ignobles de toute l'Amérique du Nord.

Un ange mourrait chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux jetait un regard assassin à Alec pour l'avoir empêché de finir en tâche de gras sur le sol en lui interdisant fermement de participer à un jeu auquel un garçon ou une fille de sa taille ne devrait participer sous aucun prétexte.

« Si l'un d'entre eux se montre insolent, n'hésite pas à lui remonter les bretelles, lui avait dit Simon. Mais ne les frappe surtout pas, ou leur parents vont te faire ta fête. Tu peux me croire : Clary en a giflé un une fois et ça s'est très mal fini. Et puis, c'est nul de frapper un gosse. Je veux dire, c'est nul de frapper n'importe qui, sauf pour se défendre. N'empêche, le gosse ne lui a plus jamais dit un mot de travers. Il ne la regarde même plus dans les yeux. Il me fait de la peine.

Alec songea qu'il n'avait jamais laissé qui que ce soit d'autre que ses parents lever la main sur lui. S'il avait été à la place du gamin, il aurait probablement rendu la gifle.

En revanche, frapper en premier n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Il n'était pas de ceux qui croyaient que la violence pouvait devenir la seule solution instiller la peur dans l'esprit de l'autre pour le faire taire ne lui semblait pas un moyen efficace de résoudre un conflit. De même, l'idée que son opinion puisse avoir davantage de valeur qu'une autre, et de choisir de l'imposer par la force, ne lui plaisait guère.

A la fin de la journée -au cours de laquelle aucune gifle n'avait était délivrée-, il se sentait étrangement revigoré. Sans doute parce qu'il avait passé des heures à aller d'un coin à l'autre, à jouer les médiateurs entre deux garçons un peu trop précoces, et à avoir envie de rebondir sur le trampoline bleu qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son petit coin de paradis, dans le jardin.

Il s'imaginait seul dans ce lieu, à sauter jusqu'à en oublier la réflexion, à oublier la parole, à sentir l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines comme du nectar dans la gorge d'un dieu ; il rêva d'une ivresse différente de celle qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait volé une bouteille de vin, à l'âge de quinze ans et se rapprochant davantage de celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Jace et lui avaient partagé une tente lors d'une randonnée. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à du bonheur, mais n'en était pas tout à fait. La cœur qui bat et qui retire son armure, laisse s'écrouler tous ses barrages ; le cœur qui explose en une gerbe de toutes les belles choses cachées qui veulent être vues.

Une soirée d'étincelles, de rires, d'espoirs qui montent et qui descendent, qui ricochent comme des galets dans une tente, séparés de tous.

Un moment de solitude et d'excitation dans un trampoline, à l'abri du monde.

Lors de cette soirée avec Jace, il avait senti l'amour fendiller de sa pointe aiguisée les couches tendres qui englobaient son cœur, comme un oisillon prêt à sortir de son œuf. Plus que tout, plus que jamais, Alec s'était senti prêt.

« -Je t'aime, avait-il dit. Il l'avait dit d'un ton désinvolte, nonchalant, un peu vite, un peu moqueur, un peu «j'm'en fous ».

-Je sais, avait répondu Jace. »

Mais il avait souri et avait répondu qu'il l'aimait aussi, non pas avec sa bouche, mais de toutes les autres manières.

C'avait alors été la chose la plus proche d'un rejet qu'Alec avait vécu et ça restait la chose la plus proche d'un rejet qu'il avait vécu car c'était bel et bien la chose la plus proche d'une confession qu'il avait prononcée jusqu'à présent.

Mais c'était bien suffisant pour comprendre une chose : quelque type d'amour qu'il soit, l'amour vaut ce qu'il vaut, et il vaut tout.

Et ce simple « je sais » avait été bien suffisant pour comprendre que le type d'amour que Jace avait à son égard n'avait ni la forme ni le goût qu'il espérait. Il n'y avait pas de recette à l'amour. Pas de formule. Il y'avait juste l'amour sous toutes ses formes, afin qu'il y'en ait assez pour tous.

Mais toute cette soirée -les sourires, les rires, les barrières qui tombent, la vie qui se libère et l'amour, quel qu'il soit, qui faisait scintiller l'atmosphère comme par magie- fut bien suffisante pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas bien grave.

Qu'il avait ce qu'il avait.

Et que c'était très bien.

Lorsqu'il s'était allongé sur son matelas pour s'endormir, il songea à cette phrase qu'il avait lu il y'avait mille ans de cela, et qui continuait à le hanter, mais d'une bonne manière, comme le font tous les bons livres.

Mais si tout allait si bien, pourquoi était-il parti ?

Ses souvenirs furent troublés par une vision qui remonta comme une bulle à la surface de ses réflexions : celle de Simon qui surgissait à ses côtés, accompagné d'une Clary plus débraillée que jamais. Apparemment, la distance entre le lieu de son cours de dessin et la salle de jeux l'avaient forcée à faire le trajet en courant afin d'arriver à temps pour raccompagner Simon. Un peu comme un caniche.

Même sans être à son avantage, elle était loin d'être repoussante et si ç'avait été le cas, Alec doutait que cela eût empêché Simon de la regarder de cette manière.

Comment décrire ce regard ?

En voilà, un exercice difficile.

C'était un regard qu'Alec avait toujours associé à celui du prince de Raiponce, qui levait la tête vers le sommet de la tour de pierre dont la hauteur vertigineuse le séparait de -de quoi ? Simplement l'incarnation de tous ses espoirs, du plus futile au plus désespéré, dans un seul être de chair et de sang.

Alors Alec fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : observer la silhouette efflanquée de Simon et ses espoirs qui tournoyaient comme des mouches au-dessus de sa tignasse brune, et espérer pour lui que son amie ne s'enticherait pas du portier de son immeuble -ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Mais à les voir se tourner autour comme si les séparer eût été un crime inqualifiable, comme si l'un était la viande et l'autre le sel, Alec s'aperçut qu'il aurait payé cher pour profiter de la compagnie d'un autre être humain -ce qu'il aurait évité même si la prostitution avait été légale. Ou même d'un chien. Il caressa un instant l'idée de faire du charme au premier propriétaire de chien qu'il repérerait, toutefois il décida que s'en remettre aux bonnes vieilles méthodes ferait l'affaire pour une soirée.

Alors, pour tromper son désœuvrement, il arpenta les rues à la recherche d'un cinéma qu'il avait repéré quelques jours plus tôt.

Il constata d'un air -modérément- satisfait qu'on ferait passer Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri moins de vingt minutes après son arrivée impromptue. Un film qu'Isabelle avait passé une heure à le convaincre de visionner puis que lui-même avait forcé Jace à regarder -une opération laborieuse ayant impliqué un rouleau de scotch et une machine à gaufres, et dont les détails sordides doivent demeurer à jamais secrets.

Mais cette information, au vu de ce qui allait se produire, n'a que très peu d'intérêt.

Alec affectionnait particulièrement les salles de cinéma ; elles faisaient partie des rares lieux dans lesquels il éprouvait du plaisir à se rendre seul.

Peut-être à cause de cette atmosphère intemporelle qui lui montait au cerveau, ou de la pénombre qui avait toujours eu quelque chose de rassurant, comme si elle vous tenait tout entier dans ses mains immenses.

Toujours est-il que ces endroits lui inspiraient un calme qui n'a d'égal que celui d'un mort.

Aussi ne savait-il pas trop si le fait d'y croiser une vague connaissance lui inspirait de le joie ou un agacement prodigieux.

Magnus le Magnifique était à peu près aussi discret qu'une tortue géante, dans sa chemise fluo et son pantalon à pattes d'éléphant rouge vif ; ses cheveux, qui étaient -Dieu merci- toujours aussi sombres et lisses, se dressaient furieusement sur sa tête comme si une tortue géante avait passé la patte dessus. Croyez-le ou non, il dégageait un charme à faire s'évanouir d'outrage n'importe quel styliste en pleine possession de ses facultés.

Etant donné que ce dernier ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué, Alec estima qu'au final, sa présence n'avait aucune importance.

Il détourna le regard.

Et croisa celui d'un contrôleur qui le déshabillait minutieusement du regard.

Il n'avait jamais été déshabillé, ni du regard ni par n'importe quel autre moyen auquel il n'avait nul désir de penser.

Alec, flatté et surpris, sentit son cœur s'accélérer l'espace d'un court instant ; à sa décharge, jamais il n'avait fait l'objet d'une telle attention et il ignorait comment il était censé réagir. Lorsque le contrôleur s'aperçut qu'il était également observé, il afficha un air goguenard qui accentua la gêne de Alec, d'autant plus que les traits de son admirateur n'avaient rien à lui envier. Il avait un maintien impeccable et, à en croire le sourire qu'il lui adressait, des dents plus blanches que le Mont Everest. Alec s'imagina l'embrasser et son visage s'enflamma sans tout à fait parvenir à réduire cette idée en cendres.

("Calme tes hormones, se serait moqué Jace. Joue-la cool. Fais comme si t'étais moi.")

 _Excellent conseil_ , songea amèrement Alec. _Inapplicable, mais excellent._

Mais que diable devait-on faire pour être quelqu'un d'autre?

Probablement pas piétiner sur place d'un air mal à l'aise, ni lancer des regards à la dérobée, ou ouvrir la bouche et la refermer d'un air incertain pour finir par observer le sol d'un air fasciné.

Au diable la subtilité.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il releva la tête, il releva les yeux vers la raison de son embarras, il fut surpris de constater que l'inconnu ne s'était pas lassé de le lorgner.

Plus surpris encore de ne pas s'en trouver flatté outre mesure ; dans d'autres circonstances, sans doute aurait-il jugé l'attention qu'on lui portait inquiétante et s'il n'avait pas ressenti une attirance aussi temporaire que fort mal placée pour ce garçon, sans doute se serait-il épargné par la suite un certain nombre de problèmes. Mais ne pressons pas les choses.

Une fois son ticket acheté, ses pas le menèrent naturellement vers l'objet de ses tentations ; quelqu'un de romantique ne manquerait pas de faire remarquer que leurs regards n'avaient cessés de se détourner pour mieux s'accrocher la seconde d'après, à la manière de vagues se reculant pour mieux s'abattre sur les brisants, ou qu'à chaque pas Alec avait davantage la sensation d'être tiré en avant par une corde invisible plutôt que d'être maître de ses propres mouvements.

Or il se trouve que je suis une personne romantique.

Hélas, la suite des événements révélera que l'histoire de ces deux êtres sera aussi riche en romance que le Sahara en lacs de Pina Colada.

Et deux métaphores de gâchées.

Mais il y'avait quelque chose de rassurant à se sentir nerveux de parler à un garçon lorsqu'on était un fugueur souffrants d'épisodes dépressifs récurrents.

Quelque chose de rassurant dans ces petits bouts de normalité, dans le fait de savoir que même s'il était loin de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie antérieure, il était toujours -hélas- en compagnie de lui-même. Qu'il était certes incapable de passer une journée sans éprouver le désir infernal de s'arracher le cœur, mais que ses instincts les plus inutiles et désirs les plus gênants ne manquaient pas à l'appel. Ô joie.

Etre adolescent, c'était cela, après tout : même au cœur du plus terrible des drames, on finissait toujours par penser à ses histoires de cœur. Ou peut-être que c'était juste être humain.

Sur cette pensée, la corde se délia et Alec se retrouva nez à nez avec l'objet de son désir qui sourit et déchira son ticket sans avoir l'ait d'éprouver le besoin irrépressible de détourner le regard.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Salut, dit Alec et, ce faisant, il rougit.

Le contrôleur regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur et sembla satisfait de constater que personne ne se bousculait pour entrer dans la salle.

-Alors, commença-t-il, ça t'arrive souvent de t'amuser à déconcentrer des travailleurs assidus dans mon genre ?

 _Je suis Jace. Je suis Jace_ , se répéta Alec, en désespoir de cause.

Il s'efforça de détendre ses épaules et de prendre un air assuré. Lorsqu'il planta ses pupilles dans celles de l'autre, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

-Seulement quand les regards en questions ont un travailleur magnifique.

C'est seulement en voyant son interlocuteur cligner des yeux avant d'éclater de rire qu'Alec s'avisa qu'il s'était peut-être pauvrement exprimé. Il se demanda si le jeune homme lui pardonnerait de s'enfuir en courant.

A sa grande surprise, l'autre tendit la main et lui offrit une caresse aussi légère que le contact d'une plume sur sa pommette pâle.

-T'es trop mignon, s'amusa-t-il avant de tirer un stylo de quelque lieu magique et d'entreprendre de gribouiller un numéro sur le ticket de Alec. Ecoute, je vais gentiment oublier ce moment très embarrassant pour toi jusqu'à ce que je puisse te le ressortir, disons... demain soir ? Dans un restaurant sympa ?

Un sourire timide fleurit sur le visage de notre protagoniste.

-Je veux bien, marmonna-t-il.

L'inconnu lui rendit son sourire.

-Je m'appelle Rayan.

-Alec.

-Joli. Bon, je ne voudrais surtout pas te retarder, alors...

Sur ce, il s'inclina et indiqua d'un geste de la main la salle de cinéma, à quelques mètres.

Et Alec sentit un soupçon d'adrénaline s'attarder dans sa moelle et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers un lieu de détente et d'insouciance, il remarqua que ses joues étaient chaudes c'était un bien douce sensation, songea-t-il, que le contrecoup d'un moment de panique intense. Tout le monde devrait stresser de temps à autre, rien que pour pouvoir profiter du soulagement afférent.

Ce moment où on se trouve d'un coup bien bête d'avoir eu peur ; ce n'était pas si terrible, se dit-on.

A présent, tout va bien, se dit on.

Un moment où on est amolli par sa victoire, ivre de gloire et d'apaisement, à la merci de toutes ces fées au cœur de chiennes qui nous répètent le même mensonge : _j'ai survécu, je suis invincible et tout ira bien._

Etait-ce vrai ?

Sommes-nous invincibles ?

Pouvons-nous être invincibles, ne serait-ce que pour une journée, une minute, une seconde ?

Existe-t-il un moyen d'être plus fort que tout ou est-ce folie de penser qu'on puisse survivre indéfiniment aux dommages que la vie nous inflige ?

Quelques mois plus tôt, la réponse lui avait paru claire.

Désormais, il s'interrogeait. Il avait toujours su qu'en fuyant sa maison, sa famille, il échapperait à tout ce qui avait fait de ce lieu l'antichambre de l'enfer. Il lui semblait toutefois que ses démons l'avaient suivi qu'ils s'étaient fondues dans les ombres des corps alentour pour reparaître dans ses moments de solitudes sous des formes nouvelles.

Et le voilà qui était assis dans lourd siège, dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Il permit alors à sa peur de sommeiller car il y'avait des lieux dans cet univers que ses démons ne pouvaient pas corrompre. L'imagination.

Dans son imagination, de nombreuses choses ne s'étaient pas produites ; il aimait se figurer sa vie actuelle comme des dessins sur un tableau noir, dont il pouvait effacer des pans entiers en un coup de brosse, et alors tant de choses étaient différentes. Il y'avait plus d'amour que de peur, sa voix jaillissait hors de sa gorge telle un feu d'artifices, un jet d'eau ou de lumière au lieu de s'éteindre, étouffée par une gorge qui s'étrangle dans une pièce à l'atmosphère irrespirable.

Moins d'une minute après s'être assis, Alec entendit le générique retentir et fut pris d'un terrible doute.

Perdu dans les méandres de sa nervosité, avait-il oublié de vérifier qu'il se dirigeait vers la bonne salle ?

 _Imbécile de Rayan_ , songea-t-il, _qui_ _était trop obnubilé par moi pour lire mon ticket correctement._

C'était trop délicieusement flatteur pour qu'il se sente véritablement agacé.

Surtout lorsqu'il aperçut une figure familière se frayer un chemin parmi les sièges, dont très peu étaient occupés. Alec avait compté : ils n'étaient que sept dans toute la salle.

La silhouette de Magnus, longue, mince et hérissée comme celle d'un roi particulièrement blasé, se détachait parmi les ombres comme un rêve éveillé durant un cours de maths se détachait du reste de la journée, plus doux, plus réel et infiniment plus important.

Le cœur de Alec frétilla d'excitation, et il se ratatina sur son siège, ses yeux grands ouverts toujours fixés sur le magicien sans se rendre compte que son regard, ce faisant, scintillait autant qu'un ciel d'été en pleine campane ; l'admiration et l'émerveillement étaient aussi frais dans ses yeux bleus que la première brise du premier matin du monde.

Il s'avisa que dans l'obscurité environnante, Magnus ne pouvait le voir précisément et se trouvait donc dans l'incapacité de le reconnaître.

Lorsque sa silhouette, dans un geste hasardeux, tourna sa tête dans la direction du jeune garçon, ce dernier leva une main et lui fit un signe amical, auquel il répondit en agitant vaguement ses longs doigts incrustés de bagues visibles même à cette distance.

Le film projeté s'appelait To All The Boys I've Loved Before, et ça ressemblait beaucoup aux films qu'il regardait avec Jace quand Isabelle avait le dos tourné. Car malgré ses amourettes tumultueuses avec toutes sortes de garçons insortables, les histoires à l'eau de rose qui ne finissaient pas en _« pourquoi, scénariste, pourquoi ? »_ la faisait piquer du nez en un quart de tour. Quant à Jace, il aimait simplement rire ; Alec, pour sa part, sans oser l'admettre, était plus fleur bleue qu'il était recommandable de l'être. Souvent, il était étonné que toutes ces années passées en compagnie de son ami blond n'aient pas fait de lui un parfait cynique.

Alors quand leur petite sœur passait la nuit autre part, Jace se glissait dans sa chambre avec un air de conspirateur, dans la main un disque dur saturé de comédies romantiques faites pour vous ouvrir le cœur en douceur, sans rien déchirer.

Il en gardait la liste pliée en quatre, dans un tiroir de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Et ils avaient vraiment l'air de deux cons, à s'enfermer à double tour dans une chambre pour ne pas qu'on découvre qu'ils employaient leur temps libre à pousser des _« ooooh »_ et des _« aaaah »_ en regardant des idiots pour qui tout se finissait toujours bien se tourner autour sur un écran.

C'était leur petit secret. Vous savez, entre hommes.

 _C'est dingue_ , songea-t-il, _je me suis éloigné de lui de mon plein gré et pourtant, je voudrais qu'il soit à côté de moi._

Car il savait que Jace apportait ce sentiment magnifique de complétude.

Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, disait-on.

 _Mon cul, ouais_ , se dit-il.

Magnus était installé trois rangées devant lui. Alec s'avisa que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de se rapprocher un peu de l'écran géant et se posa tranquillement à l'autre bout de la rangée.

Quelque part entre deux mauvaises prises de décision de l'héroïne, une jeune femme s'excusa et lui passa devant pour s'asseoir directement à côté du magicien.

Alec put capter quelques extraits de leur conversation en laissant traîner son oreille de leur côté :

-Catarina, c'est toujours une joie de te retrouver deux heures après l'horaire convenue.

-J'avais une urgence, chuchota la jeune femme avec mauvaise humeur, conrairement à une certaine personne qui ne daigne pas présenter la moindre excuse lorsqu'elle s'absente. Et puis, c'était franchement pas évident de te repérer.

-J'ai semé des grains de pop corn sur mon chemin, protesta distraitement son ami.

⁻Comme si je pouvais distinguer quoi que ce soit dans cette pièce.

L'agacement s'échappait de sa voix comme du sable entre ses doigts à mesure qu'elle prenait connaissance du contenu du film.

Elle se délia de la réalité d'une manière qui faisait penser à une feuille de papier trempée qu'on décolle d'une surface plate.

-Si moi, j'arrive à distinguer le beau brun assis de l'autre côté, alors me trouver, moi, ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant.

A ces mots, le cœur d'Alec manqua un battement et lui-même se sentit partagé entre le plaisir et l'incrédulité mais oui, il pouvait affirmer en toute modestie qu'il était bel et bien le seul beau brun dans cette zone -il se pourrait que son égo ait été quelque peu boosté par les attentions de cet imbécile de Rayan.

La dénommée Catarina -dont Alec ne distinguait qu'un éclat de peau brune et un profil élégant au port altier-, pour sa part, poussa un grognement.

-Magnus, si tu t'imagines que je suis venue ici pour te regarder flirter avec un mineur...

-Tu n'en sais rien, protesta Magnus, mais Catarina ne s'était pas interrompue.

-... et rappelle-toi de ce qu'on avait dit, avec Ragnor. Pas moins de dix-huit ans.

-Ragnor n'est qu'une sale gargouille malfaisante qui...

La suite de leur discussion se perdit dans le tumulte du cerveau de Alec.

Il se demanda s'il était réellement question de lui et si oui, si Magnus l'avait reconnu. Puis il se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire.

 _Concentre-toi sur le film_ , s'admonesta-t-il.

Ses joues étaient rouges, et ses yeux bleus brillaient.

Quelle andouille.

Le film se termina sur une note pour le moins hilarante ; quant à Alec, il était sur un nuage. N'allez pas vous imaginer que ce soit à cause de Rayan ou de Magnus, non.

Il était simplement en pleine rêverie post-Peter Kavinsky, l'un des protagonistes du film, un garçon pour le moins charmant qui avait ravi le cœur de Alec en même temps que celui de l'héroïne, ainsi que celui d'une jeune fille au premier rang qui n'avait cessé de pousser des gloussements et divers autres bruits innommables.

C'est étrange de se dire que, si il n'avait pas décidé de faire un rapide détour par les toilettes des hommes, il n'aurait pas fini assis à une table dans un restaurant chic, les yeux dans ceux de Magnus Bane.

Ce n'est pas ce dont ça a l'air.

En effet, alors qu'il se décidait finalement à rejoindre son chez-lui afin de finir sa soirée plongé dans un livre au dénouement tragique, il croisa le regard du plus âgé qui n'avait visiblement pas trouvé de meilleur endroit pour se chamailler avec son amie que devant les toilettes des hommes. Alec n'avait pas saisi le sujet de la dispute et n'en eut pas le temps car Magnus se redressa légèrement à sa vue et lui adressa un signe de tête joyeux.

-Tiens ! Si ce n'est pas mon admirateur !

Catarina roula des yeux.

-Tu veux dire ce garçon qui t'a fait _un_ compliment dont tu n'as pas cessé de nous rabattre les oreilles ? Se moqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Alec. Catarina Loss. Enchantée.

Elle portait un bien joli nom.

-Jacob Cooper.

-Il a dit qu'il avait adoré mon spectacle, fit Magnus d'un air rayonnant. C'est toujours une joie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui sait apprécier le talent, ajouta-t-il aigrement.

-Eh bien, s'écria brusquement Catarina, tu n'as qu'à le prendre à ma place ! J'ai du travail, je te dis !

-On avait prévu ce dîner depuis une semaine.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans la voix de Magnus, seulement de la résignation.

-Mais _bon_ , continua-t-il avec insistance, puisque tu as décidé que la vie d'une bande d'inconnus était plus importante que _moi_...

-Oh, bon sang !

Elle s'adressa à Alec, qui pour le coup fut soulagé de ne plus se sentir aussi rejeté et de se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'éclipser en catimini.

-Jacob, tu es libre ce soir ?

Alec haussa les sourcils.

-Ecoute, puisque tu es ami avec Magnus, peut-être que tu pourrais l'accompagner quelque part ?

Alec aurait bien répondu « Non merci, sans façon », mais Magnus ne tarda pas à renchérir.

-C'est juste l'affaire de quelques heures. J'ai promis à ma petite-amie de lui présenter un de mes amis à son retour de voyage, et ça doit être ce soir.

Alec secoua la tête.

-Désolé, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous reportiez. On se connaît à peine.

Catarina éclata d'un sardonique sa longue tresse blanche -probablement une teinture- s'agita dans son dos comme une queue de sirène.

-Toi, tu ne connais pas Camille Belcourt. Elle est _terrible_.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça, s'irrita Magnus avant d'ajouter, si tu m'accompagnes là-bas, je jures solennellement de partager quelques-uns de mes secrets de magicien avec toi.

Adjugé, vendu.

 **Notes :**

Ça vous a plu? Je ne sais pas trop ce que les gens pensent de cette histoire, alors s'il vous plaît,exprimez-vous!

Aussi, navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier. Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est un peu plus long qe d'habitude, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Bisous!


End file.
